The Facility
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: Koro-sensei is dead. The former students of class E are now the newest students at the Facility, a government run project where the students were forced to learn to kill other assassins. What sort of plans does the government have for the kids who were able to kill the unkillable creature that they let escape? [Begins at an alternative ending to the show] KarXNag TeraXIto RinXChi
1. The Disappearance of E Class

**TITLE: THE FACILITY**

 **SUMMARY:** Koro-sensei is dead. The former students of class E are now the newest students at the Facility, a government run high school where the students were forced to learn to kill other assassins. When your lessons involve enduring torture, building immunities to poisons, and learning how to manipulate adults it can be almost unbearable... [Begins at an alternative ending to the show]

Rated T until it may need to be increased.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"The target is liquidated. The planet is safe. Your hard work over the past year has paid off. I imagine you'll find a few things difficult to swallow. Being under constant surveillance for example. Or the fact that you've all been slapped with a gag order. Naturally I'll do whatever I can to lessen the burden. My apologies in advance for the inconvenience," he bowed slightly to them. Respectfully.

"It's alright Mr. Karasuma. We'll be fine. No worries whatever settles this were on board. We can handle it," Hiroto answered.

"Seriously," Hinata assured him. "We don't want to complicate things for you."

"That said though," Kataoka got to her feet. "We do have one tiny request."

He had a feeling he already knew what she was going to ask. And he smiled after she said it, because he was right. "Kunugigaoka's graduation ceremony is this afternoon Sir. I think we've earned the right to be apart of it. Let us walk across the stage in honor of Koro-sensei's memory…"

"Sure," he nodded. "Yes of course. I'll handle things and make the necessary arrangements."

"E Class rise!" Isogai declared loudly, admittedly catching him by surprise.

"Mr. Karasuma, Professor Bitch," Isogai said bowing slightly with the class. "For everything you've taught us, we are eternally grateful."

"We are eternally grateful," the class repeated in unison.

Thinking back on that day he felt… Assassins aren't supposed to feel, but he had to admit that he had a small sense of nostalgia when reflecting upon those kids. It was actually kind of fun the days he had spent with them all. Training the students, dealing with Koro-sensei, putting up with Irina (who he was still putting up with by the way, mainly since she was living with him now).

It was a shit hand those kids were dealt though. They had to murder the teacher they had grown to respect and care about, and in the end the government ended up refusing to give those kids the bounty they had been promised, and they took credit for the kill claiming their laser was what had killed him.

But at least now, maybe their lives could be a little bit… Normal…

Even his was starting to get normal too. Currently he was meeting his… _girlfriend_ for a date. When Irina entered, she turned every head in the room, as usual…

"Hi honey!" she exclaimed loudly as she headed over to their table. "Did you miss me!"

"I just saw you this morning their hasn't been enough time to miss you," Karasuma sighed.

She looked upset and took her seat rather harshly. "Well what the hell, I didn't miss you either then…" she snapped moodily.

"Oh honey, it's beautiful," said a soft voice from the booth nearest to them. It appeared as though the couple there were celebrating their anniversary, and he was holding out a rather beautiful pearl necklace.

"I'm glad you like it," her husband said. "But this isn't just from me… It was Yuma's suggestion."

His eyes shot in their direction at the name.

"Our boy does have great tastes, he's so very thoughtful…"

"Excuse me!" Irina snapped suddenly. "Your date is over here!"

"Hush," he whispered to her softly but urgently.

"Oh I see, do you fancy her or something? You want us to be a swinging couple is that it? Should I ask them to join us?"

"Shut up!" he snapped in his undertone. "I think they might be Isogai's parents."

"Oh…" without turning her head she moved her eyes in their direction.

"I do miss him…"

"I know… But it's only three years, and he writes us once a week. Cheer up, those years will fly by…"

"I know, but… He gave up going to the school he wanted just for us… I feel bad that he gave up his whole future just so…"

"What did he say to us before he left?"

Her frown deepened slightly.

"He said to take the money, enjoy it. Take care of yourself and give his brother and sister whatever they need, but also have fun. Remember? Besides, it's not like we're spending the money left and right. It's being saved, put away. Taking my new fiancé out to celebrate our engagement is one of those things that's worth spending a little extra… Isn't it?"

"I guess…"

"Isogai's mother has a new husband? That's… fast. I don't remember Isogai ever mentioning his mother was getting re-married," she whispered continuing to not look in their direction.

"That's what you picked up on!?" Karasuma scolded through gritted teeth so as not to by the neighboring tables.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hang on…" Karasuma got up setting down his napkin he walked over to the table. "Pardon the intrusion. But is your son Isogai Yuma?"

"Uh… yes," the woman answered looking slightly taken aback. "Do you know him?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I was his junior high professor."

"Oh, Mr. Karasuma," she said understanding hitting her. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to formally meet back then. My health wasn't the best at the time. But I'm improving. My name is Isogai Hana."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he answered politely.

"This is my fiancé Toyama Yutta."

He nodded respectfully to him the guy was well built, younger than her, and he looked…

"Darling, aren't you going to introduce me?" Irina exclaimed running up beside him and grabbing his arm happily.

"This is Jelavic Irina, she was also one of your son's teachers."

"Nice to meet you as well," Hana bowed slightly.

"It's normally not like me to come over like this, but I heard you discussing Isogai, and I was just wondering how he was doing…"

"Oh… Isogai no longer lives with me," she said softly, looking slightly ashamed as she did so. "But he's doing fine. He has gone to a boarding school."

"A boarding school? I don't him recall mentioning a boarding school when we discussed his plans for the future."

She frowned slightly, "Actually he… He hadn't intended to go there. But when people from the school offered him a large sum of money to attend, he agreed to change his school of choice. He writes me every week though and he seems happy so I can't complain. His happiness is all I've ever really wanted."

"It's all I want as well my love," Toyama said suddenly reaching across the table he took her hand. "I don't wish to be rude, but this is sort of a special dinner. Would you excuse us?"

"Uh… sure. We're sorry to have interrupted," he put a hand around Irina to steer her away.

"…"

"…"

They exchanged glances and left without having even ordered.

As soon as they were outside Irina looked up at him.

"Finally caught on?" he asked.

"Well sorry for being a little distracted by what was supposed to be a nice evening for us."

"It still will be a nice evening," he explained. "Wanna go do a B & E?"

"Breaking and entering!" she exclaimed. "Let me guess? Isogai's place?"

"Let's hope his siblings aren't home…"

* * *

It was their lucky day, the younger siblings they knew Isogai to have weren't at home it seemed and picking the lock as well as silencing the alarm was child's play.

"Are we looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah, the letters Isogai wrote to his mother. I want to read them."

"Hhhhhhmmmm, if I were a mother… Where would I hide my boarding school child's letters to home?" Irina asked aloud frowning. "Oh I know… In the drawer by my night stand so I could read them whenever I start to miss him."

"Alright, you check there," Karasuma ordered and she hurried upstairs to complete it.

He searched a few drawers in the living room and Irina came hurrying down stairs shortly afterward. "Here they are! There are three."

"Three. One letter for every week he's been gone."

They each took one to read and read it silently to themselves.

"It is good," Irina said frowning down at the page.

"The handwriting is Isogai's. Same neat strokes," Karasuma frowned. "Just one problem…"

"The tone," Irina looked up at him. "This doesn't read like Isogai's work. If he had turn this in for an assignment I would say that he plagiarized the wording."

"Yeah, Isogai physically wrote this, but the words aren't his at all…" Karasuma agreed.

This was the sort of attention to detail that only teachers really noticed.

"What could it mean?"

"I don't know yet?" he said frowning. "Maybe one of his old classmates is in touch with him. We'll go first thing in the morning. Put these back."

He gave her back the paper and headed to the door so he could set it up as though no one had broken in. They left no trace behind them.

* * *

The next day, they called upon the Nakamura residence. Rio was the closest to them by drive time.

"Yes?" her Mother answered brightly.

"Hello ma'am, we were wondering if we could speak to your daughter," Karasuma asked politely.

"Oh I'm sorry. My daughter has gone off to a boarding school," she explained.

"Really? Which one?" Irina asked.

"Yanagisawa High, can you believe it. They said it's one of the top schools in the country. I know my little Rio slacked off a bit in junior high, but I'm so glad her most past and most recent grades were able to get her in."

"…" Karasuma frowned. He had never heard of that school… "So, that was her choice of high school?"

"Well no… She had planned somewhere else. But members of the school board show up and offered us so much money just for the honor of her presence they even gave me a free daily maid service so I don't have to concern myself with picking up. The silly girl didn't want to go. But I told her she'd be foolish to pass up such an opportunity. It took some fussing, but she finally agreed to go. She writes me once—"

"A week," Irina and Karasuma both chimed in unison.

"Why yes," she answered.

They moved on shortly after but student after student came up with the same results. School board members showed up at their home. Offered the parents an insane amount of money and a free daily maid service, and their kids were shipped off to a boarding school called Yanagisawa High… Every story was almost the same until they got to…

"DEAD!?" Irina gasped.

They had attempted to visit the family Itona was known to be staying with. But they were informed by a neighbor that he and his care givers had been mysteriously killed…

"Itona…" Irina exhaled feeling disheartened.

"Yeah, it's a darn shame. They moved the bodies out a few weeks ago, and they still haven't taken the crime scene tape down… I have a cousin who would like to move in. I hope they hurry and clean out the apartment. But from what I hear it was quite bloody in there. Nothing a new carpet and paint job wouldn't fix. Honestly, there is no reason for this not to be cleaned up yet…"

"Your sorrow is quite touching," Karasuma said glaring at him.

"Whatever, don't look down on me. Some people live, some people die. That's the way life goes," he snapped before heading back down the hall.

"Itona's dead…" Irina frowned.

"I don't think he is…" Karasuma assured her. "But I'll know for sure if… C'mon, we're going to visit every student."

They continued, hoping to find one student to speak to. But they merely ran into more of the same old… That was until…

"Horrible," said a frail old woman who was sitting on a bench across the street from the Akabane residence tears were streaming down her face. The home, had been burned to the ground. "Such a loss. The boy who lived in that house used to bring me flowers everyday, and he would cut the grass for me too since I'm too old to do so myself. Such a sweet boy. I just… I can't believe…"

"Are we really talking about Karma?" Irina asked frowning.

"Sweetest boy in the world you know, and to die so terribly. I just don't understand. Burning alive in a fire. Why does God let such horrible things happen to good people… And children no less…"

"We're sorry for your loss ma'am, we knew Karma as well. He was truly a kind and generous boy."

"Seriously! Are we talking about the same kid!" Irina snapped. By now, she too was certain that he and Itona were not dead. All of this was just way too big of a coincidence.

As they continued through the class list they found more students with the same stories as before. In total, Itona, Karma, Kayano, and Manami had the same stories. They and their families had perished in some manner or another. They arrived at the last student yet to be visited and pulled up outside Nagisa's family's apartment.

"Which story do you think he'll have?" Irina asked as she stared up at it.

"Dead most likely. As near as I can figure, whoever these people are their intent was to pay off the kid's parents to get them to go. The parents that couldn't be bribed were killed, and their kid was taken by force. Nagisa's family was just starting to come together, and I doubt they would have been willing to exploit their child especially not after agreeing to give their marriage another shot… Besides, his Mother was so possessive over him, I doubt she would have let him go to a boarding school."

They arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door. To their huge surprise, his Mother answered.

"Hello? Ah… Mr. Karasuma how are you?"

"Fine," he said covering his surprise well. He was so sure they would have found someone else in the home or no answer at all. "How are you?"

"Great," she answered. "Just great. Can I help you with anything?"

"May we speak with your son, Nagisa?"

"Sorry, he went to a boarding school," she said looking sad about that.

"Really?" he answered mocking surprise. "I don't remember him mentioning that when we discussed his future goals."

"Yes well, it was a last minute decision. But, he decided it would be best… and he left me…"

"…" Irina frowned looking up at Karasuma. He was usually right about these sorts of things.

"Would you mind if we came in and discussed this with you?…"

She shrugged turning around she let them in, she made some tea for them, and they began talking. It took a few minutes to get to a useful part of her story, but eventually…

"I told him it was the wrong path too you know. I said I didn't care about the money they offered. Now that I'm back with my husband we're doing fine financially. And I explained I didn't need the maid service either. I don't mind cleaning up. It gives me something to do now that I'm no longer working. He didn't want to go at first, but one of the school board members asked to speak with him privately. After they got done talking, he suddenly thought it was a good idea. He left that very day…"

"But he writes me. Every week," she said and she smiled.

"Well, if that's Nagisa's decision," Irina said loudly. "Anyway, the reason why we came over is that I gave Nagisa a momento box on the last day of term and well… Silly me. I'm pretty sure my engagement ring fell in that box before I gave it to him. Would you mind terribly if my fiancé and I just pop up stairs and see if it's in there?"

"Oh, sure, go right ahead," she answered. "I'll wash up your cups if you're done with them."

"We are thank you," Karasuma said. He and Irina headed upstairs. This wasn't the first time they had told a lie to ask to see one of their former students rooms. They were hoping to find any sort of clue. But this particular lie had Karasuma annoyed.

"We're not engaged you know…" Karasuma said frowning.

"No duh!" she snapped. "But we would be if you'd actually give me a ring!"

"Children first, delusions of grandeur second."

"Are you saying my wanting to marry you is a pipe dream?" she snapped.

"Sure is," he answered as he opened the door to Nagisa's room. A few things were strewn about as though he had packed in a hurry.

"Search for any clues, and be quick. His mother could come upstairs at any time," he explained.

"If he really left the same day, any clues would be out in the open," Irina explained and she started glancing around.

Karasuma noticed the laptop on his desk was on. He hit the touch pad and the screen opened. It showed a finished video with a notification bar stating: Do you want to save this file?

"He recorded something…" Karasuma frowned. "It was the last thing he did on this."

"Well copy it and let's go!" Irina exclaimed happily genuinely hoping this was their first real clue.

He took out a flash drive and saved the file to it before booting down the computer.

His mother came in just after he closed the screen.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

"No, how awful. I'll never find that ring…"

"I hope he didn't take the momento box with him. I'll tell you what, I'll write to him and ask if he did. And if the ring is there I'll have him mail it back to you."

"Oh that's so helpful!" Irina exclaimed smiling. "Actually I could just write him myself if you give me the address."

"I'm sorry, Nagisa went to a very elite school. For safety reasons, I had to sign a contract saying I wouldn't give their address out to anyone."

"Oh… well then doing it your way will be just fine," she said reaching in her bra she pulled out her card. "Here is my address. Thanks again."

With that the two of them left. The second they were back in the car Karasuma took out his computer and plugged the flash drive in.

While it was booting, Irina was crossing her fingers and repeating, "Please be a clue, please be a clue, please be a clue…"

Then the video started with Nagisa very close to the screen, but at his right, you could see a man in a suit near the door, and two others standing on either side like guards. "What are you doing he asked?"

"Shutting down my computer, it's not good to leave it on you know," He turned back to him. "Anyway, I don't know what script you have memorized, but I'm not going and I highly doubt you could say anything that would change my mind…"

"Yes, none of the other students were easy to convince," the man admitted grinning.

"Other students?"

"Yes, we are inviting all the students from class E. Your actions at the school have been reviewed, monitored, and your personal lives and skills were inspected. You are the perfect candidates for… our research."

"What sort of research?"

"The creation of perfect warriors of course. You were trained by top agents, molded by a test subject gone rogue, you faced and survived what even some of our top agents wouldn't have been able to. Wouldn't you like to feel it? The thrill of the hunt once again? The joy of the kill?"

"Our target was..." it seemed he couldn't breing himself to say it.

"Poor Nagisa..." Irina sighed frowning at the little of Nagisa's face they could see from the angle. He did look rather hurt though.

"Our mission is over. Our being assassins was a one time deal. It's no longer my goal…" Nagisa answered. Karasuma and Irina could see he was on high alert now.

"Your goal, means very little to us," the man answered.

"I'm not going," he explained once again.

"Alright then, let's cut the crap kid. The building is rigged with explosives. We will take you by force if necessary, and the papers will learn that every resident inside was crushed during the explosion. They will believe you are dead as well and no one will come looking for you. Or, you can leave with your head held high, and your family in a better financial position then they could ever dream. Not to mention every resident in the building won't have to be buried alive. So how about it?"

Nagisa was glaring at the three of them as though thinking.

"Don't even try whatever you're planning. We don't have the detonator. Our colleagues outside do. They can hear this whole conversation. If they think for a second you have pulled anything, they'll set it off. And all of us will die."

"Your colleagues would kill you as well?"

"Risks are apart of the job. So, will you come downstairs, tell your family you have changed your mind and leave quietly? Or is this going to have to get messy?"

"Fine, you win," Nagisa answered.

One of the men by the door walked over to Nagisa's closet, "I'll throw some things in a suitcase so you mother thinks you packed."

"…"

"Now then," the main guy spoke up once more. "Once we leave this room, I am going start whistling. If I stop for any reason, they will set the bombs off. Once we are in the elevator I'm going to chloroform you. If they see you leave the building conscious. They will also detonate it."

"Fine."

"They sure were covering their ass huh?" Karasuma pointed out frowning.

The man who was packing suddenly walked over to Nagisa's computer in an attempt to pick it up.

"Don't take that," Nagisa said stopping at the door to the room just before leaving. "I was using it to study but that computer is the family laptop. My Mother will need it later."

The man set it back down, and the main guy put two hands on Nagisa's shoulder walking out of the room he began to whistle a rather eerie sounding song. The second guy left with him, and the third guy continued to throw random things into the suitcase until he though it was sufficient to be enough to pass for having been packed. He left too and the computer remained on. They skipped quite a few minutes and after twenty, it turned off on it's own.

"The computer must have went into sleep mode after that so it automatically ended the video."

"I bet he had the screen turned off with the camera still going. That's how they didn't realize it was on," Irina frowned leaning back in he seat.

"The question now is who are they? And what exactly are they planning to do with those kids?" Karasuma frowned closing his laptop as he tried to wrack his brain.

* * *

They were assassins. Currently they were wards of the government attending school at a place they were simply calling the Facility, where like it or not... they were being prepped to kill.

The Facility was miles from the nearest town, but none of them were told exactly where. They were the former students of class E at Kunugigaoka. But they had graduated. However, instead of going to their respective high school choices, they were forced to come here.

So sitting miles away in a brightly lit room, the former class E was seated at desks. Each one had their feet shackled to a bolt in the floor below their chairs. With their hands on their desks, their heads aimed down they waited.

They were all wearing the same simple outfit. A lose fitting pair of pants with a pull string belt, a plain white tank top and a long sleeve button down. Some students choose to leave them unbuttoned others chose buttoned, and that was about the only difference in their outfits.

A man in a lab coat, their new teacher, was passing out two sheets of paper to each of them. One had a typed letter. The other was completely blank.

"You know the drill. Copy these letters to your parents precisely. Do not add or exclude any words. Include anything funny and you will face punishment."

The sound of pencil on paper began to fill the room.

"Those of you who are not writing letters home may continue your language studies. Read quietly or you will face punishment."

Nagisa and Karma were quite a few desks away from one another. Using their fingernails they were (very quietly) typing messages to one another in morse code. It was so quiet, and among the scraping of pencils hard at work no normal person would have been able to hear it. But then again, their new teacher was not a normal person...

He spun around holding out his hand and two of his fingers suddenly grew long wrapping around both their necks. Everyone in class turned toward the scene as the two struggled to breathe.

Nagisa gasped. It was awful here. He would have taken another year of E class over this place any day. Their mornings began with test missions where they learned new and honed previously learned skills. After that they spent hours in this classroom learning various subjects related to assassination. At night... was honestly the worst. That was when the experiments started, and the various scientists under the employ of the government injected them with medications said to hone their assassination skills as well as build up immunities to various poisons and drugs so they wouldn't be liabilities on the field. The current drug they were being forced to take was something meant to improve their memories. They were all told to learn and study a language, and they had to speak it fluently by the end of the month. It... wasn't going well needless to say.

Nagisa coughed.

"Kayano," The teacher said calmly.

"Yes Sir," she stood after being addressed, as they had been taught to do.

"Would you please tell the glass what Morse code is?"

"Uh..." she glanced at Nagisa as he gasped for breath. "It was created in the 1830s by Samuel Morse and made long distant communication much easier by using a machine called a telegraph."

"And, what is Morse Code not?"

"It is not to be used in class," she answered looking slightly panicked.

"Very good, you may be seated."

She sat down quickly and his fingers recoiled returning to normal looking hands. Both Nagisa and Karma were gasping.

 _Bastard nearly crushed my windpipe_ , Karma thought as he gasped glaring at the man.

Nagisa looked up at the their teacher, who was smiling a cold and cruel sort of smile. "No morse code in class, or you will face punishment..."

With that he sat down once again at his desk eyeing them all with that awful smile. But if given the choice, Nagisa preferred his smile to that of the guy in charge of their gym class... Yeah... Mr. Takaoka was back...

He looked back at Karma to see if he was alright, but he was currently shooting death glares at their teacher, yeah... He was fine. Pissed, but fine...

"Eyes forward Nagisa."

He turned back and began began writing the letter to his parents copying the one he had been given character by character.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy. This is my first Assassination Classroom story. :)**


	2. An Average Day

**TITLE: THE FACILITY**

 **SUMMARY:** Koro-sensei is dead. The former students of class E are now the newest students at the Facility, a government run high school where the students were forced to learn to kill other assassins. When your lessons involve enduring torture, building immunities to poisons, and learning how to manipulate adults it can be almost unbearable... [Begins at an alternative ending to the show]

Rated T until it may need to be increased.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

At the beginning of each week they were given a number. This number was to be considered the secret intel you're given on a mission. The staff could at any time try to get that information from you, and they could use whatever means they thought necessary. This week was their fourth week being here, and so far. Only Karma managed to retain their numbers to the end of the week. This was mostly due to the fact that none of the students took these things seriously. Since none of them wanted to be here, they didn't see a reason to bother enduring whatever the staff cooked up. Karma never gave in because he was very prideful. Nagisa didn't want to know what he endured to keep that secret, but he would often come in with new bruises or cuts that weren't there the previous day. He never lost he grin though, so Nagisa never asked...

"Nakamura," their teacher said as he passed her seat. "Will you please tell me your number?"

"83, Sensei," she answered boldly.

He sighed audibly before walking on. "How about you Terasaka?"

"948," he answered somewhat annoyed sounding. Shaking his head their teacher pressed on.

"Well," He stopped beside Karma's desk. "Will you tell me your number?"

"Not today Teach," he answered grinning.

He smiled, "You know, as the only student who is willing to participate in this lesson I am going to let you slide for the remainder of this week..."

"Aw, isn't that nice of you," Karma kept grinning even as he watched the teacher walk back to the front of the class.

"Well, it seems I'm going to have to teach you all how to participate. This lesson is meant to teach you how to retain classified information despite the torture that your enemies may inflict on you if captured. It is perhaps the most vital skill you will learn here, almost none of you are taking it seriously. So now... you will have to face punishments. For every week you fail to retain your number you will spend one day in solitary confinement, with no food or water. If you fail to retain your number for two weeks in a row, you will be placed in solitary for two days. It will increase by one day for each week in a row that you fail... If you fail too many times. You will likely die in there."

All of them looked shocked that he was willing to go that far.

"Well, rest assured. I nor the staff will ask you about them any more today, hopefully this will give you time to think over how important it will be to keep your number safe. But this does mean... Nakamura, Terasaka, you both have already failed for this week, and your solitary will take place on Monday."

"That's not fair! You can't make up conditions like that out of the blue. When they gave you their numbers their was no penalty. You can't—" Muramatsu snapped.

"I can do whatever I please to make you into the strongest and most capable assassins possible. No other assassins in existence will be as thoroughly trained and capable as this class will be. It is the opportunity of a lifetime, I suggest you kids don't screw it up just because you don't understand my methods. Now, sit down. We gave you one month to be fluent in the languages you choose and you're going to be tested on Saturday. So I suggest you get back to your studies."

Everyone's eyes fell back on their work, and to everyone's surprise Nagisa's hand went in the air.

His was the first question to ever be asked, no one else bothered...

"What a pleasant surprise," he said walking over to him. "Yes Nagisa do you have a question."

"Yes, Sensei. How do you have your tentacles without the side effects that go along with it?"

"I don't believe that has anything to do with the Spanish you're supposed to be studying."

"I apologize Sensei, but I'm curious. You and Mr. Takaoka seem to have very similar powers to Koro-sensei now, but you're both able to maintain a human form and without side effects. I know that Itona and Kayano had them but their were side effects, and you two don't seem to suffer from any. How is that possible..."

He smiled, "Oh alright, I'll indulge you. The experiment that your former teacher underwent was one of the first prototypes of a series of drugs many drugs. That combination altered his dna severely to the point of making him lose his human appearance. Their have been many test subjects since then. Itona, and Kayano for example, but even more than them. Botched experiments were put down most of the time, or they simply died on their own. Now we're at a point where the batches have been almost perfected, and it doesn't require near as many injections as your former teacher received. The things that worked were kept, the things that didn't were tossed. I am the result. These skills are quite handy for an assassin, but as you may have guessed I am not an assassin. I am merely a scientist hell bent on creating a group of assassins so frighteningly powerful that people will quake in fear of the task force's name. But you kids were already quite skilled when you came here so I knew no ordinary human would be able to stand up here and teach you. You would kill them. No, it would take someone with powers similar to your previous teacher's to keep you kids in line, and that was the reason why I used it on myself and Mr. Takaoka."

At that Nagisa looked down contemplating. How sure were they that the serum was perfected? And who would be okay with doing that to themselves willingly?

"Nagisa..." His elongated fingers grabbed his hair pulling his head back. "I wasn't done talking, you should look your teacher in the eyes when they're speaking to you."

"..." he winced, and their teacher continued.

"I forgot to tell you kids the best part. Your graduation presents (for those of you who survive to graduation) will be a dose of the perfected serum."

"Wha! I don't want tentacles ew!" Kurahashi gasped.

His other hand shot out towards her slapping her across the face and her hand flew to her cheek.

"I will no longer tolerate students speaking without first being called on," he said frowning. "And what you want (in the end) matters very little to me..."

He released Nagisa's hair and got to his feet again. "Once the surviving students are perfected, we will sell your services out to the highest bidders, you will the ones they call when people want assassins killed. That will of course make the facility rich beyond our wildest dreams. It's what my late mentor Mr. Yanagisawa dreamed of. I am merely carrying out his vision."

The whole class was dead silent after that, though Kayano could be heard shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"Now, please get back to your lessons."

* * *

"Well, they are indeed wards of the government now," Karasuma announced as he walked into their apartment. It had undergone a few dashes of femininely touches since Irina moved in, but it still looked like a man's apartment he supposed.

Irina, who had had this particular day off rushed over to him. "Great! So when are we getting the kids?"

"...were not."

"WHAT!" she gasped.

"Their being held at a top level facility somewhere in the mountains, I have no jurisdiction there. In fact when asking about it I was only assured that the kids are indeed there and that it is none of my business."

"Ugh... that's bull shit!" Irina snapped.

"If I get caught anywhere close to there, I'll be fired immediately."

"So that's it..."

"That's not all, Takaoka made friends with some top people and got a job training them."

"Uh..." her face went blank. "Who?"

"Takaoka, the guy who tried to be my substitute when I was their gym teacher."

"The guy who kept hitting them!? The guy who beat the crap out of Nagisa!?" she gasped.

"The very same, man that guy can hold a grudge..." he undid his tie and sat down on the sofa.

"So... that's it?" she sighed.

"Yup, that's it..."

Their was a few moments of silence and groaning loudly she climbed over the back of the couch sitting beside him. "We have to get them!"

"It's not our job anymore. Our obligations to those kids ended after the octopus was killed," he explained.

"Sweetie," she said smiling pressing her boobs into his arm and looking as sexy as she could manage. "We gotta get them... What if it was our kid there? Huh? Well, they're our babies..."

"Stop hinting about babies!" he snapped furiously. "For the last time I told you, we're not having any, and we're not getting married!"

"Ugh!" she sighed jumping to her feet. "Look, I walked out on those kids once too. You didn't let me abandon them. So I'm not letting you!"

"That was different."

"How!?"

"Those kids were our job then... They're not now," he explained.

"You know, Nagisa once called you class Dad, and being your almost fiance—"

"We're not getting married—"

She continued as though she hadn't been interrupted, "That makes me class Mom!"

"Oh yeah? What did that make the octopus?"

"Huh? Good question," she sat back forgetting her anger for a moment. "Hhmmm, I guess he'd be the crazy Grandpa."

Karasuma grinned thinking back on the good old days, but then his smile faltered, "Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"Their is no class anymore. It's over. We have no obligation, and we have to look ahead to the next assignment."

He pulled a folder from his briefcase and handed it to her. "Their is a mission in France, they said I could choose my task force for this one. So if you want to come..."

"..." she frowned taking the files she flipped through them absentmindedly.

"Do you want to?"

"Continue to guide them on their way after I'm gone..." she whispered as she stared down at the papers.

"Sorry?" he hadn't quite heard her.

"Continue to guide them on their way after I'm gone," she said in a louder clearer voice. "It was the last thing he asked of you..."

She stood up handing the files back to him, "I will follow you wherever you decide to go. But I hope where you decide to go, is to save _our_ children. Like it or not, I really care about those stupid brats..."

"..." he got to his feet without a moment's hesitation. "We're going to France. I'll let my superiors know tomorrow. We'll leave the day after."

He headed towards the stairs, but stopped at the bottom step. "Their not our assignment anymore, assassins who have attachments have liabilities. Remember that..."

He went upstairs without so much as a second glance back.

* * *

"Good morning children," Takaoka exclaimed when they were all present and accounted for.

For the safety of the staff members the students were handcuffed and escorted by two guards into the room every morning, then they were told to sit on the floor until all the students were present. So it took a while for them all to assemble.

It was 6am and this part of their class lasted until noon.

"Yo, Nagisa, you better wake up," Tarasuka snapped in a low voice. He looked like he was about to drift off and Tarasuka didn't want to give Takaoka any more of a reason to pick on him. Especially since they all knew how much he hated him.

His eyes shot open when he heard his name but they instantly felt heavy again.

"Are you alright man?"

Nagisa nodded. "Yeah..."

He hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before. He thought they might have given him too much of the drug they were trying to have him build up an immunity to, because he was nauseous almost the whole night. He felt fine now, but he was pretty he sure he drifted off for the first time only a few moments before they had come to get him.

"Well stay alert," he warned. "You don't want to give him a reason..."

"I know," Nagisa frowned.

"Alright, is this all of you?" he asked looking around. "Good."

He turned to the entrance and the guards there nodded securing the door. Using his inhuman speed un-handcuffed all of them in mere seconds before returning to his place in front of them.

"Let's do roll call shall we? Karma?"

"Here Daddy," he answered saying the second word in the creepiest way he could manage.

"Isogai?"

"Here Daddy," he answered dully.

It seemed silly to call roll in a setting like this. Even though this facility was making it out to be like a school, they weren't... really. Nagisa was pretty sure he just wanted to hear everyone call him Daddy, which is what they were told to do, and if they didn't. Well, then they had to face a punishment, and this guy could come up with some awful ones.

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa's had pulled his knees up to his chest while waiting for his name to be called, but that also was perfect position to fold his arms and rest his head just for a second...

"NAGISA!"

He jumped awake just in time to noticed one his stretched out limbs wrap around his ankle and he was dragged across the floor and held upside down before him.

"Falling asleep during my class... Now I thought we had previously discussed your behavioral issues..."

"Sorry..."

"Sorry what?" he snapped

"Sorry... Daddy."

Takaoka threw him to the ground. Wincing he got to his feet. After having him as a teacher for as long as he had, he knew jumping back up was the best bet, he would only kick you if you stayed down.

"Now, what is Daddy going to do with you?" he asked grinning somewhat maniacally. "I was told to make sure you guys weren't injured too badly so you could focus in your study session after this, but I think it's really time for you to learn a long lasting lesson. A few broken ribs should serve as a good little six week reminder that you should stay awake in my class."

 _Here it comes_ , Nagisa thought with an attempt to mentally prepare himself for the pain ahead. "Watch this children, in case you think it's a good idea to fall asleep in my class.

Faster then he could see one of his limbs shot out hitting him across the face, the next blow landed directly to his chest, and he felt what he was pretty sure was more than one rib crack as he was thrown back. He rolled a few times across the floor and came to a stop. _Yup, it hurt to breathe_... He really had broken a rib, or a couple...

"You surprise me, you were always so prepared to fight," he said walking over to him before kicking him in the chest. It couldn't be helped though, Nagisa didn't think he could stand up if he wanted to. "C'mon, where is all that spunk you had before coming here. Has being at the Facility broken your spirit that much?"

CRASH!

He turned to find Karma had kicked over the weapons stand.

"Oops, my bad," he said cheerfully. "But, you know damn well why he's not fighting you like he did, your just too much of a cocky bastard to think that he's already beaten you twice and thus must have a rather good explanation as to why he's not kicking your ass now, or did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About the Facility holding our families hostage to ensure we remain obedient little boys and girls," and upon looking at his face Takaoka did look surprised.

"Oh so you didn't know?" Karma said grinning. "Oh that's rich, so you really thought the reason why Nagisa and rest of the class hasn't been kicking your ass these last few weeks is because we're scared of you. Don't make me laugh. After the things we dealt with, the things we've seen. You're not even on my top ten list of concerns."

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"And your Facility screwed up. Some of our families were murdered. Mine included. Oh but don't feel bad for me. It might really do me some good to have a new father figure in my life. I mean, I've been really quiet in your class up until now, so I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but I have some behavior issues..."

Takaoka grinned and began walking in Karma's direction. A few classmates rushed to Nagisa's side. Kayano helped him into a sitting position letting him lean against her chest. He winced with every breath.

 _He's really hurt_ , Kayano thought to herself frowning.

"See, you got yourself some fancy new limbs and inhuman speed and you think you're Mr. Big shot. But now that you realize these guys are only taking your shit because their families will be killed if they don't, what does that do to your ego?"

He didn't say anything, but simply kept walking towards him.

"You know fighting someone who isn't being blackmailed into submission is very different from fighting someone with nothing to lose. So c'mon, _Daddy_. Why don't you teach your disobedient son a lesson?" Karma bent down and picked up a real blade from the fallen weapons that had skidded across the floor when he tipped over the stand. He was getting that crazed look on his face again...

"What is Karma thinking?" Kayano asked looking panicked.

"He can't possibly believe he'll win," Terasaka exclaimed.

"He's not trying to win," Nagisa explained, he kept gasping with every breath. "He's just trying to get the heat off me for a while."

* * *

Sure enough twenty minutes later a rather bruised Karma was sitting next to Nagisa waiting as three students were being timed on the obstacle course.

"Man that guy pisses me off," Karma said frowning.

"Look, if that guy wants to beat me around a little, j... just let him. You or any... anyone else getting involved just makes this whole situation ha... harder."

"Stop talking, you sound like you can barely breathe, so talking has to hurt more right?" Karma asked dully as he laid back looking up at the ceiling. The side of his face was clearly bruised, and he was sore from the multiple times Takaoka had hit him, but Nagisa, even though he hadn't been beat as long, he had clearly been hit much harder.

Nagisa coughed slightly a small bit of blood appearing in his hand, he almost thought he saw a speck of yellow in it, but it turned out to be the light from above. Shit, if he was bleeding internally, that really wasn't good...

Karma sat bolt up right when he spotted the blood. "Nagisa, what—"

"It's alright," Nagisa said. "It's just a... a little blood, no big deal."

Frowning he glared at Takaoka as he stood with a stopwatch watching Rinka run it. _Seriously_ , he thought to himself. _Fuck this guy_.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed. Reviews help me decide which stories I'll keep going with and which one's I'll get rid of. Anyway, I hope to update soon. Bye for now.**


	3. Limits

**TITLE: THE FACILITY**

 **SUMMARY:** Koro-sensei is dead. The former students of class E are now the newest students at the Facility, a government run high school where the students were forced to learn to kill other assassins. When your lessons involve enduring torture, building immunities to poisons, and learning how to manipulate adults it can be almost unbearable... [Begins at an alternative ending to the show]

Changed to M now, because I feel like this Ch. called for it.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Nagisa had never wanted a sick day more in his life. He had not been able to do the obstacle course (as was the assignment for the day) and of course Takaoka made a big show about Nagisa being lazy and weak. Same old shit basically, that didn't really bother him. He took his seat on the mat while the next set of three students went up to run. He was trying to breathe as little as possible to prevent the stabbing pains he would get if he took a deep breath, but it was making him feel a bit like he was suffocating.

When gym class finally came to an end they had to go through the proper procedures for exiting a room. Which meant each on being escorted out in handcuffs by two guards.

Karma went first, then Nagisa. He had a strange feeling that they were always escorted out in the order of who they thought was most dangerous. When the guards approached him Nagisa got to his feet placing his hands on the back of his head so it would always be in sight (again, this was all in accordance with what they were instructed to do).

"Wait just a moment," Takaoka said reaching over into his back with an extended limb. "Now, don't be upset. Daddy is hard on you because he loves ya. Let's take a picture, I have to go away on a trip and I won't be back until Monday. I don't want to miss you too much, so let's get a souvenir pic for Daddy."

Nagisa lowered his hands frowning. _Yeah right_ , Nagisa thought to himself. _He probably just wants evidence of the sorry state he put me in_.

He threw an arm around his shoulders and held the camera up. Nagisa tried to avoid the camera by looking away, but when Takaoka noticed he purposely made his head turn towards the camera by grabbing his hair. He winced, a particularly painful throb erupted in his chest, and seeming satisfied he shoved Nagisa lightly away staring at the picture. He could see it too when Takaoka held the camera up to look at it. Man he did indeed look pitiful. The corner of his mouth had some blood on it, and he hadn't even realized that his forehead had a small cut too, it wasn't bleeding much though. Then with the look on his face and the fact you could easily see that he was handcuffed in the picture. Well, at least the picture should satisfy his torture fetish for awhile... Hopefully...

Putting his hands back on his head the guards escorted him out.

He was asked if he had to use the restroom before going to class. Nagisa lied and said yes and took the opportunity to to clean the blood off his face, he pushed on his chest very lightly and he gasped immediately. He was one hundred percent sure now. His ribs were indeed broken.

"Hurry up in there," snapped one of his guards outside, and Nagisa exited putting his hands back behind his head once again, and this always hurt because he lungs expanded when he did so.

He was escorted into the class where Karma was already seated with his feet bound to the floor, and was taken to his seat. They made sure his feet were securely fastened before they took the handcuffs off his hands. Then they left to retrieve the next student.

He was still really tired, and he put his head in his hands to try and trick his brain into thinking it was getting sleep. He knew this wouldn't actually work but...

"Does it hurt that bad?" Karama asked him. Karma was one row to the right and two rows behind him.

"A bit yeah," he answered. There was no point in lying.

"Pretend your sick, maybe the teacher will let you got to your room for the day..."

"I doubt it," Nagisa sighed. That did sound nice, but... It wasn't like he would get very good rest. They didn't really have beds in their (for lack of a better term) dormitories. It was more like a slab of plastic with a hard cushion that might as well have been plastic for as soft as it was. Plus you were bound to the bed by locks that would spring up from it with a push of the button from the overseers. Which kind of sucked for Nagisa who was most comfortable sleeping on his side or stomach. They were never given a blanket either because the heat in the room was regulated to what they believed was an acceptable temperature. But still, even that sounded better then sitting in class today.

One by one the rest of their class entered.

* * *

He winced when the light above him was turned on. The latches securing his arms were released and the computerized voice that awoke him every morning spoke: "Good morning Shiota Nagisa. Please put your arms in the air above you."

He rubbed his eyes first. His bed was directly under the room's main light so every time it was turn on it took him a minute to get used to it. He kept breathing slowly sure that any second the pain in his chest would erupt again. He reached down pushed very lightly on his ribs. No pain. He pushed a little harder. Still no pain.

"Please put your arms in the air above you."

How did he have no pain? He took a slow deep breath. No pain. He let it out quickly. Still now pain... How the hell...

"Please put your arms in the air above you."

"I hear you," Nagisa groaned doing as he was asked, and to guards entered handcuffing him before the rest of the latches pinning him to the bed were released. He sat up, with ease. Seriously... how?

The guards moved to the side of the door and a small compartment opened up sliding a tray of food onto the corner. It was probably the worst food he had ever had in his life, and the menu never changed. It was basically tasteless mush mixed with vitamin powders that they would need to stay healthy. He walked over and sat down eating the food he was given, every bit of him was still shocked that he didn't have any pain at all.

Well, maybe one of the injections they were forced to take each night had something in it to help them heal quickly. It was the only explanation he could think of...

When he finished he stepped back placing his cuffed hands behind his head so the guards could escort him to the shower room. He would walk in, they'd lock the door behind him. He had to put his hands in the hole in the door, and they undid the handcuffs. On the left side of the sink was a clean pair of clothes, so he took his shower quickly and got dressed. He put his hands in the hold so they could cuff him again, and then they escorted him to class. Since only two of the people at the Facility had inhuman modifications they took every precaution to insure the human guards were safe from them. Because, they were dangerous after all, and everyone at the Facilty knew it.

Most of them never looked at them. Some of them were very cold. Others were borderline abusive because they didn't handle power well, and that was obvious. The only people they really had any sort of relationship with was Sensei and Mr. Takaoka. And frankly he they didn't really want to have any kind of relationship with them. Their was little to no time to speak with the other students either. Gym time was about the only time they could sneak in some conversation, and again when they piled into their classroom. Other than that they were busy doing their work or they were in their cell-like dormitories alone.

It was... honestly... Kinda lonely...

When he walked into class he immediately looked at Karma's face. The bruise that he received the previous day was gone and he was bending his wrist forward and back as though examining something.

When his guard had secured him to the floor and left he spun around to look at him. "Karma my chest is healed."

"No kidding?" Karma frowned.

"And your bruise is gone."

"My wrist is healed too," he pointed out.

"Oh? Was your wrist injured? I didn't notice."

"Well, I tend not to draw attention to my injuries. I'm not a baby. Unlike you with all your awkward breathing. You just wanted everyone in class to notice you were hurt huh? Poor baby."

Nagisa frowned at his teasing, but he had more important things to worry about. "Do you think It's the injections?"

"Must be, nothing else would explain it…"

"I understand a few bruises, but to heal bone… If they have access to technology like that, why do we still have sick people? They could sell that stuff and make a killing."

"Governments profit a whole lot more from sick people then healthy people. Why charge someone to heal them once, when you can make more money of them by charging for treatments…"

Nagisa frowned realizing that way of thinking was indeed probably accurate. "They wouldn't profit from assassins who get hurt all the time…"

"Exactly."

Rinka was escorted in next, and after the guard left she turned to Nagisa. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Great."

"No, seriously," she inquired looking a bit stern.

"Seriously, I'm fine, all better."

"I thought your ribs were broken…" she snapped eyeing him suspiciously as though he were lying on purpose.

"They were but they're healed now."

"Uh… A broken rib takes at least 6 weeks to heal, sometimes longer…"

"Well, Nagisa and I were just talking about it and we think it might be the injections we're given. The bruise on my face is gone too," Karma pointed out.

"That… That makes no sense."

"They are giving us stuff similar to the things they gave Koro-sensei right? Maybe we're starting to get his regenerative ability—" Nagisa suggested.

"His regenerative ability was almost instant, it wouldn't have taken that long to fix," she pointed out.

Karma shrugged at that. "Whatever, it's the best theory we have."

As more of the students came in more theories were being circulated.

"I don't think you were hurt that bad," Terasaka said. "Maybe you just thought you were."

"Or maybe he was faking," Muramatsu suggested leaning back in his chair with a smirk.

"He was barely breathing, you can't fake that!" Kayano pointed out.

"This coming from the girl who made us think she was weak and frail and a completely different person for nearly the whole school year," Chiba pointed out.

A few minutes after the last student came in their teacher entered. They simply called him Sensei because he never gave them a name to call him by and they did not like him enough to make up a name for him…

Nagisa immediately raised his hand. The man turned a slight frown on his face. "How could you possibly have a question, class hasn't even started yet."

"Sorry Sir, but… the injections we're being given. What exactly do they do?"

"We told you, this round improves your memories, and we're testing it by having you learn an entire language in a month…"

"Is that all?" he asked, and realizing that probably sounded rude he added, "Sensei."

"Why do you ask?" he lowered his papers slightly eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was injured yesterday, but I'm all better today. Within' twenty four hours my wounds healed when it should have taken much longer, so I just thought that maybe…"

"That is something you should be discussing with your medical practitioner, you see him this Friday."

Once a week a doctor would come to analyze their physical and mental health. Which basically meant a guy in a white coat would talk to them for ten to twenty minutes and leave getting paid in cash so their was no paper trail.

"But if you would rather not wait." He set his papers down and walked over to him. "Let us test it then…"

When he stopped at Nagisa's desk he took from inside his lab coat a knife. Not one like the kind they would use on Koro-sensei but an honest to goodness hunting knife. He set it on his desk. "I want you to slice open your hand."

Nagisa's eyes widened.

Everyone was dead silent at those words.

"What…" Nagisa looked up at him nervously.

"Slice it open, we'll test your theory. If you come in tomorrow with a healed hand I'll look into exactly what you've been given. Who knows, maybe the boys in the lab mixed some vials around that's always possible… But if not, then you will stop interrupting my class with pointless questions that aren't about the class at hand."

That settled it, he wasn't going to ask this teacher a question ever again…

"Well go on," the teacher urged. "You're the one who wants to know, this is your chance to find out, and this is the quickest way to answer your question."

"No thank you Sir, I don't want to know that badly…" Nagisa tried saying this politely, but there was an underlining tone of anger.

"Well, you can do it, or I will. And if I have to do it, I may take your fingers clean off. At least if you do it, you can decide how deep it is," he pushed the knife a little closer to him.

"Come now, we're not going to start class until this is done," he explained. He could see a few of the girls out the corner of his eye. They looked panicked. Terasuka looked like he would jump out of his seat if he could.

He slowly reached out taking the blade in his hand and put his thumb on the edge. It was really sharp…

"Make sure the cut goes clear from one side of your palm to the other, if the cut is too small we may not be able to tell how well it has or hasn't healed by tomorrow," he explained with a small smile.

"This… this isn't going to prove anything…" Okuda tried to reason. "Why have him get hurt when you could just look up which injections he has been given in your files on us…"

This wasn't about that though, and Nagisa knew it. An example was being made of him to prevent students from misbehaving in the future. A similar tactic to Takaoka. It didn't matter that this could easily be solved another way… He held out his left hand with the palm up, he specifically chose the hand he didn't write with, and he pressed the blade to it. Quick, and lightly… Like a paper cut…

He choose to hold the knife still and run his hand across it, rather than the other way around.

He clenched his teeth and made no noise. He slid his hand up the blade, and in the very next second he moved the blade so fast that it cut the teacher's arm. Their sensei jumped back and his skin moved (very similarly to how Koro-sensei's would) before the cut healed itself almost instantly...

"What—"

Nagisa calmly turned the blade around in his hand so the handle pointed towards their teacher so he could take it back.

"I had another question, since we're being given similar injections to what you and Koro-sensei were given I wondered if you would have the same restorative properties he had. I was right. But one main difference is real weapons couldn't hurt Koro-sensei, but they _can_ hurt you. That's a very interesting thing to learn, and sorry about that," he added eyeing where the now healed cut had been before looking the teacher straight in the eyes. "But… This was the quickest way to find out…"

His eyes narrowed, two limbs shot out wrapping around his neck and hoisted him up as high as the chains on his feet would allow. Everyone gasped. "You know I really didn't peg you for the class clown, but that was funny. How about it class, we should all laugh together."

Nobody laughed.

"Ah, so no one then? C'mon, he pulled one over on your teacher. You can join in…"

Still no one laughed.

"Well, maybe it wasn't that funny after all…" he grinned. His grip on Nagisa's neck tightened. "You know, you and Karma are really the only students left who give me any real crap. I was able to beat and terrify it out of most of the other kids in the first week. The rest in the second. A teacher should always expect the occasional bad behavior, but when it occurs repeatedly from the same students over and over, then it's falls down to a bad student..."

*tonk*

An eraser had hit him on the side of his head and he turned to find Karma on his feet. He couldn't get any closers because of the shackles though, and the erases was really all he had to hit the guy with. "Let him down already, he's nearly unconscious!"

"Are you telling me what to do Karma? Well, I think both you boys have a lesson to learn. You're both going into solitary, you will leave when you agree to apologize to me and your fellow students for disrupting class."

He dropped Nagisa who in the fall knocked over his chair and proceeded to gasp for breath.

"Aw, solitary, I didn't even give up my number," Karma teased.

He walked back to the front of the class and pushed a button on the wall. "Please send four guards to escort Karma and Nagisa to solitary."

* * *

Paris was gorgeous, the hotel they had gotten was quite fancy. Irina thought that maybe her boyfriend was treating her, but then she found out that them being at this particular hotel was part of the mission. But at least their "roles," involved them pretending to be on their honeymoon, so she got to dote on him and (as she pointed out) he would have to be especially affectionate with her to keep up their charade.

So they decided to do a pretend date (which Irina was viewing as a real one) and they went out to another fancy restaurant.

It was the kind of place with fancy forks and multiple meals, and while they were waiting for desert to come he took her hand smiling. "My dear you look radiant in this light."

She felt her face flush, "Do I?" she asked giddily.

Then his eyes moved quickly to point her towards the next table where their target had just sat down, and within' ear shot of them no less. Oh… so that was why… She frowned for a second, but recovered quickly. After all, a pretend evening with the man she loved was better than nothing right? Right?

Dinner continued, and they acted like a love sick couple. Seeing Karasuma smile and laugh made the evening more than worth it for her, even if he was just acting.

She had done the whole, trip on her way to the bathroom and fall in the targets lap bit, so Karasuma could come over and apologize for his tipsy new bride. Which allowed Karasuma to strike up a conversation and one thing led to another and they had plans to play pool with the guy the following day. The day that they would assassinate him.

She squeezed Karasuma's arm tightly as they headed back to their hotel building. "Well, what would you like to do tonight?"

"Go to bed."

"Oh really, what would like me to do to you when we get there huh?"

"None of that, we'll be going to sleep."

"Wha! To sleep! It's our honeymoon!"

"For the last time it's not our honeymoon! We just started dating I'm not going to ask you to marry me this soon in our relationship."

"Oh…" she smiled slyly suddenly, "Does that mean… You will eventually?"

"Tsk," he turn away. "We have to get up early tomorrow to prepare, so there will be no fooling around."

"Ugh, no fun," she snapped, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted. "Hey, isn't that… Takaoka!"

Karasuma turned seeing him leaving their hotel building with a large suitcase in hand. He started attempting to hail a cab when he spotted them.

"Oh, Karasuma! It's been awhile…"

"Hello," he said in what was evidently a forced sense of friendliness. "I heard you were reassigned."

"Yup, me and the kids reunited again. Good times," he said cheerily.

"You're being good them though right?" Irina asked concerned.

"Well, now their Dad has to give them a bit of tough love now and then, but their warming up to me."

Irina felt all the muscles in Karasuma's arm tense and knew he was holding himself back from punching the guy.

"I gotta get heading out, I have a few more places to go before I can get back to them, but here," he took out his phone and hit some buttons. "I sent you some pics of the kids, so you know they're in good hands."

Karasuma didn't like that smile he had, and he felt his phone vibrate slightly in his pocket to let him know he had received a message.

"See ya around, the next time you see those kids you won't be able to recognize them. Trust me, I only train the best," he said waving as he got into a cab he had hailed. "Until then Karasuma."

"Look at them," Irina urged.

"No, c'mon. Let's get inside."

She pulled on his arm, "Look at them…"

"You know damn well what kind of pictures they'll be and it'll only make us want to go more, so no."

"…"

He turned heading inside without her, and after a few seconds she followed.

Once upstairs, she climbed into something skimpy, not because she was going to try and seduce him, but because she didn't really own anything that wasn't skimpy and got under the covers. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and prepare for bed. His phone was sitting on the counter blinking from the new email he had received.

 _They're not a part of your mission anymore. They have nothing to do with you_ …

He kept brushing, every couple seconds glancing down.

 _None of those pictures are going to be good…_

He glanced down again. Then away again, then back again.

 _Damn it_ , he cursed silently to himself as he picked it up and opened the email.

From the very first photo he instantly regretted his decision. That asshole had sent his whole collection, and every student was in it at least once, but some were in it more than others.

The first photo was of Rinka, her hair and clothes soaked, her face flushed, she looked as though she had nearly drowned. Then Terasaka on the ground the guy's foot on his chest after he had clearly received a beating. Kurahashi's tear-stained face as she was kneeling on the ground, Takaoka tugging at her arm to pull her to her feet. He remembered how she had pleaded for his help when Takaoka had taken over the class initially. One by one the photos were getting worse and worse. Nakamura was being held close, her head turned away from him while he held her handcuffed arms out to show a number of bruises on them. Something else he noticed was that his hand was rather far up her shirt. He wasn't sure if it was up high enough to actually be cupping her, but it certainly wasn't appropriate. _Hell, none of this was appropriate_. Then there was Karma, he had clearly had the day lights beaten out of him, but had chosen to throw an arm around Takaoka and pose for the picture rather than giving him the satisfaction of forcing him to take one. _That kid was crazy_ …

On and on until it came to a number of photos of Nagisa. One with his hands bound in handcuffs and Takaoka with a fist full of his hair forcing him to look into the camera. His lip was bleeding and his eye looked as though a blood vessel had popped in it so it was red on one section. The next Nagisa was trying to use one hand to push Takaoka away as he tried to get in the same shot. He wasn't bleeding in that one but he looked absolutely exhausted, as though he was going to collapse at any moment. Another where Nagisa was using bound hands to wipe some blood from his nose, and Takaoka was holding him by the back of his neck so tightly he could see the indent his fingers made in Nagisa's skin. That was the end… And then he noticed what the file was labeled…

Week 1

He took one look at himself in the mirror, and was almost disgusted by the sight. He threw his toothbrush into the sink with a clatter and pushed the door to the bathroom open so hard it hit the opposite wall.

Irina jumped and looked up as he walked toward her throwing the phone on the bed beside her he said, "Pack up, were going to go get those damn kids!"

"What about the mission?"

"Fuck the mission!"

She never heard that man say anything more beautiful in her life and she jumped up to pack.

* * *

Solitary consisted of a tiny room just barely big enough to sit down it. There wasn't any room to lay down so you had to stand or sit with your legs stretched out or pulled up to you. There was a small toilet in the room but nothing else. Not even a light bulb so when the door closed it was pitch black, which gave him the feeling that he had gone blind. The first few minutes he was in there Nagisa didn't think it was all that bad.

But shortly after it started to get hot in there. Extremely hot, and within a half hour he was sweating like mad. Of course solitary confinement couldn't just be solitary...

It wasn't long before he started feeling dizzy. Being in a room this hot was the worst thing he had had to deal with yet. At least with beatings and injuries, it would stop after awhile. But this heat just kept going and going. It got to a point where he didn't know if he was on the brink of falling asleep or starting to pass out. Was it even night time? Should he be sleepy right now? Maybe it was already morning? He would give anything for some water... No matter what he wasn't ending up back here again, regardless of what he had to do. No more being cocky, disobedient, or fighting back.

Then he froze mid breath... _Really_? he thought to himself. _They broke me_...

He didn't think he would be, but... here he was already thinking about giving up, not fighting back...

It wasn't as though they could fight back a lot, seeing as his family could be killed any day if decided to ever really try, but... He would still do smaller things now and then, like when he cut the teacher. Now, he didn't even want to attempt it anymore...

 _But Koro-sensei wouldn't have given up_!

A small voice in his heart was telling him that... Not for anything... But, it was harder for them. They weren't super-human beings with nearly limitless powers & energy. Enduring beatings cruelty, injections, horrible food, the lack social contact, the upsurge in stress and the fear that any day here could be their last. They were weak. They were mortal. Physically, mentally they had limits...

...and Nagisa was pretty sure he had just reached his...

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. I included a poll where readers can let me know which characters they like the best, and I'll make sure to devote time to those with the highest votes. Since their class is so big, this is probably the best way to do it. Thanks again all. :) It'll probably be a few days before I update again, but at least anyone who wants to read has 3 chapters to hold them over.**


	4. The Day they Broke Karma

**TITLE: THE FACILITY**

 **SUMMARY:** Koro-sensei is dead. The former students of class E are now the newest students at the Facility, a government run high school where the students were forced to learn to kill other assassins. When your lessons involve enduring torture, building immunities to poisons, and learning how to manipulate adults it can be almost unbearable... [Begins at an alternative ending to the show]

Rated M.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

He really didn't know how much time had passed. He had passed out and woken up so many times. It felt like a week had gone by, but he knew he would be dead if that were the case. Something about it being pitch black made this even harder. He had vomited more than once, having to reach out in the dark to find the toilet, but he also knew the temperature was fluctuating. It never stopped being hot, but he supposed since their goal wasn't to kill him that they lessened up on the heat when they thought his vitals were falling too much. Which was why they had put the sensor stickers on his chest before he went in, so they could monitor it.

Part of him was starting to imagine things, the feeling that a hand had reached out and grabbed his leg or arm, and grabbed it so tightly it sent a shock of pain through it. But he kept telling himself those were just muscle cramps, a common symptom of heat exhaustion.

He did feel what he could only describe as small pin pricks of coldness. Like when you're in a hail storm in winter and tiny shards of ice keep hitting your face. It was like that but all over his arms, face and chest. Though he was pretty sure that was his skin reacting to the heat. _Maybe, he was melting_ , he thought for one wild moment.

The door to his little cell opened, looking as though a blade of light cut open the darkness. His eyes couldn't bare to look at it, but he heard Sensei speak.

"Well Nagisa. It has been twenty four hours. Are you ready to apologize to me as well as your class?"

"Yes..." he answered softly. His mouth was so dry...

"Good, then get up," he demanded.

He reached out using the toilet to help him to his feet. He was trembling, it wasn't as though he was cold, but his muscles didn't seem to want to support him. He took two steps out of the room when one of Sensei's limbs shot out blocking his path. "Well, what should you say to me?"

"I'm sorry. Sensei."

"And will you be interrupting or back talking anymore?" he asked.

"..." he felt nauseous.

Using his limb he turned Nagisa's face towards him. "Answer me Nagisa, or you will go right back in there."

He couldn't bare the idea of that, but his pride didn't mean that much to him...

"No, Sensei," he answered.

"Wonderful," he said his limb retracting back into his body, he turned away. "Go ahead and get some water and a shower. You can come to class when your fin—"

A thump from behind him told him Nagisa had collapsed.

Without turning around he spoke to the people in the lab, "He's a great assassin, but he has little to no ability to subsist through simple torture means, he may be a brilliant assassin, but his body is rather frail, it might be his size..."

The scientist in the lab stared at him, they all seemed scared of him.

"Well, don't just stand there, cool him down. He and Karma are on my top eight list of students I absolutely cannot lose, the rest are... expendable if necessary..."

"Yes Sir," they chimed together rushing to Nagisa's side. A woman with mid-length black hair grabbed one arm, and a somewhat old balding man grabbed the other to hoist him up.

"Ueda," the teacher said and the woman glanced up at him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Document everything, how well he took the heat at each hour. How fast or slow he recovers. I want it all documented. It will help determine which injections we give him in the future."

She smiled awkwardly, "Sure thing Sir."

He turned to another woman on the computers. "How is Karma holding up?"

"He's freezing, but his vitals aren't too bad considering..."

"Leave him in there until they are borderline. He needs to taste the brink if he is to fear ending up in this place again," the teacher pointed out.

"Understood Sir," she answered and started to type in the necessary inputs to make it even colder.

* * *

Nagisa didn't wake up for two days.

After he was escorted to class, shackled in place, and after the guards had left, Karma spoke up.

"Man, did they keep you there for 72 hours?" he asked genuinely sounding concerned, but also slightly impressed.

"No, just one day, but I didn't handle the heat well I think I was passed out that whole time..."

"They put you in a place with heat?" Karma frowned. "The place they put me was cold as hell..."

"Were you there a whole day?"

"Uh, I think a little longer, not sure exactly. It wasn't too bad though. Cold isn't that bad to deal with if you can think of other things."

 _Is there anything Karma can't do?_ Nagisa found himself thinking.

"Well, good luck on our first exam."

"That's today!" Nagisa gasped.

"Yeah man, it's Friday... Or at least that's the day they say it is. They don't exactly give us calendars," Karma grinned slightly.

 _How can he still joke around after that_... Nagisa frowned turning back to the front of class.

"Hey," Karma said softly calling his attention back. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered looking back at him.

"You don't look okay," Karma pointed out. Something in Nagisa's look was different. He couldn't place it. It was missing something that it had before. "You look kinda like everyone else here... None of you guys really look okay anymore."

"I'm am Karma," Nagisa answered bluntly turning back to the front.

He shrugged, waiting patiently for the other students to arrive.

Their exam consisted of a headset that linked them to a speaker of their target language. Nagisa put his on and immediately heard the woman on the other end launch into very rapid but at least proper Spanish.

He took a deep breath and he began to carry on a conversation with her. Almost fluently, though he could already tell his pronunciation wasn't as good as hers, but he recalled what words he needed and the order he needed to say them. The test lasted an hour, and when they were done they all set their headphones down in-front of them, waiting silently.

The teacher was shuffling through a tablet in his hands and he grinned. "Well, your results are coming in. You all had 68% fluency or better. Not bad after only a month, but I think another two weeks of the memory injections will do you all some good. Congratulations, I am pleased with this progress."

His praise meant nothing to them. So unlike when Koro-sensei would put a happy design on their good papers, or when he would tell them what a good job they had done, his tone held no sense of pride in having witnessed his students hard work.

"When I praise you, you should thank me," he explained. "So go ahead and do so..."

"Thank you Sensei," they all answered monotonously, except for Karma, but he didn't notice.

"Now, I put this off until now because of your exams, but—" quick as lightning Karma and Nagisa's shackles opened and fell to the floor. "I believe you two have something to say to the class..."

Slowly they both got up walking to the front of class.

Nagisa bowed first. "I apologize for disrupting class the other day."

As Nagisa stood before him, they could all see it. Something was missing from his eyes, the same thing they were missing, but none of them could quite place what the _it_ was.

He turned to the teacher, "Again, Sensei. I'm sorry for disrupting class."

"Let me see your hand Nagisa."

Nagisa held out his hand, where the cut was scabbed over, but clearly not magically healed.

"Well, I think that shoots your theory out the window huh?" he asked.

"Yes Sensei, it does," he answered avoiding his gaze. Everyone knew, Nagisa had been broken...

"You may return to your seat."

He turned slowly walking back.

"Now Karma, it's your turn."

"Right-oh teach," he answered turning to face the class. "I'm sorry we ended up here. I'm sorry we got stuck with this fucked up shit face for a teacher, but most of all I'm sorry for this—"

He sent his hand flying towards the teacher and the light caught something he was holding. It looked like a very small piece of metal which he jabbed into the teacher's eye.

He was so caught off guard by this he stumbled backwards a bit looking furious, he ripped whatever it was out letting it fall to the floor, his eye went with it. Except, that wasn't a real eye...

"Sorry Sensei, I just thought you should look more like how we remembered you..." Karma said grinning.

Everyone in class glanced questionably around at one another.

"So, since we all know now, how about we call you Yanagisawa-sensei eh?"

Kayano gasped softly as she stared at the scene.

 _It couldn't be him_ , Nagisa thought remembering back to the day Koro-sensei had died. The man with the eye. The one who was Kayano's sister's fiance. But they thought he had died. He didn't look the same now. His face was different, but now... The longer he looked, the more he thought he could see it...

But another second and their was no reason to look that hard. He reached up ripping fake skin from his face and then... Yup, that was the face they remembered. But this reveal didn't affect anyone more than Kayano and Itona, who had both been manipulated by the man.

"So where did this come from," he picked up the small piece of metal with the fake eye attached, their was hole in his head where his eye should have been.

"I borrowed it from a classmate," Karma pointed out.

It was then that the teacher noticed it was the broken underwire from one of the female's student's bras.

"Well," he said softly, and suddenly all the girls let out a sudden shriek and the next they realized their Sensei was holding all the girl's in their class' bras. He let them fall in the trash by his desk. "You just cost all the girls their bra privileges."

"Well damn," Karma said grinning. "I guess gym sure is gonna be a LOT more interesting when Mr. Takaoka gets back..."

They hadn't had a gym class since he left.

"I think you could use some more time in solitary Karma..." he said with a dangerous tone.

"Sure, but hey this time, can I go in the hot room? It sounds like much more fun," he asked grinning.

"I can indulge that," he answered.

"Shall I go back to my seat while I wait for your guards?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Alriht then," he turned, his cocky smile firmly affixed.

"It'll be nice to see more of you girls in gym on Monday," he teased to all the girls. All of whom looked upset but none of them spoke up. He couldn't believe how unwilling they were to even express their anger... Which was the purpose of Karma's teasing. He stopped briefly at Kayano's desk. "Well, I guess I won't be seeing more of you will I?"

Her face turned even further down as she stared at her desk top without looking up at him. _That was cold even for Karma_ , Nagisa thought to himself as Karma stood beside her and when he turned away he thought he saw something like disappointment cross Karma's face.

 _They were broken past the point of insults_ , Karma found himself thinking. He took his seat and the class was dead silent as Yanagisawa called for two guards.

 _Wait_ , Nagisa thought to himself. _The barrier that Koro-sensei had been trapped in. We were sure it had killed him. It wouldn't have if he were human. Which meant he had had the same type of chemical makeup that Koro-sensei had at least at the time. So why did the regular everyday knife hurt him the other day? It shouldn't have._ He felt his chest grow heavy. _But what did any of it matter really... Yanagisawa or not. Koro-sensei's DNA or not. They were still screwed..._

He decided not to think about it anymore and no one looked back at Karma when the guards came to take him away.

Yanagisawa continued their lessons on languages by having them begin to re-write the dictionaries of the current languages they were studying. This was to help the chemicals aiding in their memories to keep the material.

Nagisa found it hard to concentrate knowing that Karma was in that awful room...

* * *

"You're very quiet this week Nagisa, is anything wrong?"

 _What isn't wrong_ , he thought to himself. "Nothing Sir."

Nagisa was looking up at the small blinking light in the corner of the room avoiding his eyes.

"I heard you imagined hurting your ribs the other day," he said while scribbling on his clip board.

"Yes Sir."

"Want to tell me about that?"

"..."

"Not really then?" he shrugged writing something else. When he set the clip board down Nagisa glanced at it noticing he had written: _Doesn't handle pain well_.

"How about your hand. May I see it?"

Nagisa held it out and he examined his palm. "Well this doesn't seem too bad. It should heal up nicely. How about your neck, lift your chin up."

Nagisa did. After being choked by Takaoka and Sensei numerous times the past month a bruise had started to form on his neck and it was something the Dr wanted to keep track of.

"Well, that seems completely healed. Wonderful."

He hadn't thought to look for it then, but Nagisa had a feeling that the bruise had healed the same time his ribs had mysteriously healed.

"Before I conclude today's session, is their anything else you would like to discuss with me? Any concerns about your mental or physical health that I can address with your overseers?"

"No Sir," he answered dully.

"Any non-health related concerns that I can address with your overseers?"

"No Sir," he answered again.

"I see," he said smiling. He got to his feet and held out his hand. "It was good to see you again Nagisa."

He brought his handcuffed hand up to meet his and shook it somewhat weakly.

"I will see you next week then," he said before leaving.

"Nagisa Shiota, please return to your bed." It was the computerized voice that woke him up every morning.

Sighing he got to his feet and climbed up on the bed lining up the exact way he needed to be for the the latches on it to close around him. It secured him from the waist down as well as his neck and torso. He held his arms in the air which was the signal for the Facility workers to come in. They took off his hand cuffs and put his hands on the right spot in the bed for the latches to secure those down too.

Then the doctors pulled a metal tray over and laid out the injections he would be receiving that day. The blonde woman doing that this day was speaking with her the other two colleagues in the room about plans she had that weekend, calmly, happily, as though she weren't just giving a bound child forced injections.

He wondered how these people could honestly care so little...

He noticed their was an extra one today and the moment it entered his skin it burned and he winced, gritting his teeth to stop from yelling out.

"Now now, you're okay," the woman said patting his arm without looking at him, and she started laughing at a joke one of the colleagues had just made.

They left and it continued to burn until he could feel it in every limb, and then it slowly dissipated. _What was that one_...

* * *

The next thing they knew it was Monday, and Nagisa felt a sinking feeling when (instead of being directed towards their class) he was escorted to the auditorium. That's right... It's Monday. That meant Takaoka was back and they would have to start their training again.

"Hello again Nagisa," Takaoka said cheerfully when he entered. He looked towards the mat that they were instructed to sit on every morning while waiting for the whole class to arrive. Karma wasn't there... This was the start of day three. He had been gone so long he was starting to get even more worried about him...

"Hello Daddy," he responded in the way he liked, Nagisa didn't want to catch hell if he didn't.

The guards had him sit down and headed towards the exit.

"Are you not even going to ask me about my trip?" he asked grinning.

"I'm sorry Daddy how was your trip," he answered dully.

"It was wonderful! I went to a few countries, but the story I'm telling focuses on when I went to Paris," he said happily. "I saw some old friends there, look..."

He threw an arm around Nagisa's shoulders and showed him a picture of Karasuma and Professor Bitch standing side by side. He looked as though he were very nearly on the edge of punching the camera man and she looked rather worried about something. "Snuck a pic of them before I left, but I gave them the collection from all of our first week together."

Nagisa felt slightly sick to his stomach, those pictures were embarrassing and practically served as proof that they hadn't become as skilled as Mr. Karasuma had thought. He didn't want their former teachers thinking they couldn't defend themselves. Just knowing they had seen them at possibly their weakest moments made him feel (if possible) even more pathetic then he already did.

Perhaps the only consolation from this knowledge was knowing Koro-sensei wasn't alive to see his former students being so pitiful. Nagisa turned away from the picture almost as soon as he had showed it to him. It felt almost as though those looks they were giving the camera was directed right at him...

* * *

"I already told you, this is not your jurisdiction, and you dropped a mission you said you were going to take. Do you know how that makes you look?"

"I know Sir," Karasuma sighed trying his best to reason with his superior. He had been trying to contact him for a few days with no response and he finally decided just to crash his office to get him to listen.

"But you have to listen to me. Those kids are—"

"None of your concern anymore," he explained getting to his feet he walked around the desk to try and appear more threatening. Which was hard to do as he was a whole foot shorter than Karasuma. "The day that octopus got put down, those kids made it past some of our best men... They were just school children no less. I had agreed with the entire letting that octopus teach those kids thing so it could buy us time for our laser. I didn't think for a second that they would actually become that skilled. But I couldn't let this kind of opportunity slip by…"

"Sir?"

"Yanagisawa admitted to me that he botched his first experiment with that octopus, but he is rather sure that he can turn his original idea around…"

"Sir are you saying…"

"The biggest problem with the octopus was that he became overly powerful and thus was able to escape. We are taking this experiment slow and above all we're ensuring that escape isn't possible…"

"You're the one who ordered this?"

"Well, it was Yanagisawa's original idea, but yes. I gave the order to have those kids brought in."

"Brought in!? You kidnapped them!" he snapped, and his supervisor took a step back at that.

"Now c'mon… With those skills you really think we would need those kids running around the city? Besides, they were all from that E Class, I heard about them. They were all just gonna grow up to be punks and thugs anyway. We've given them a purpose."

*CRACK* Karasuma punched the table leaving a rather big dent in it.

"What the hell Karasuma!" he snapped rushing over to it. "This was expensive you know!"

"For your information, those kids had great futures," he snapped looking furious. "I don't care what it takes, put me on this assignment. No one alive knows those kids better than me, and I guarantee you would get much better results with me overseeing their training then Takaoka."

"You do know them very well," he sat back down leaning far back in his chair appearing to be thinking. "But Takaoka has a more proven track record of results then you do…"

"Sir, I have to be a part of this assignment. I won't stop until I am…"

"Alright how about this… Those kids are seen by a physician once a week. If you want to do that you can, especially since you claim you know them so well…"

"I wouldn't consider myself much of a—"

"You can do that or you can leave my office and never bring this up again."

"Fine, I'll be the student's physician."

"Aright then, that's settled," he said. "We'll send you the address."

"So how about briefing me on the details of their project."

"Alright," he sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Exactly what purpose have you planned for them? You're trying to create your own personal assassins I'm guessing…"

"Nonsense, assassins we have plenty of."

Karasuma's frowned deepened and he looked like he was very nearly about to hit him instead of the table, feeling slightly scared of that outcome his supervisor scooted back in his chair. "We're creating our own personal reapers. People we can call when our assassins go rouge."

"An entire squad of 27 reapers, you have to be joking…"

"27, no of course not. When all is said and done we're only expecting about eight of them to survive the training, two of whom we're considering the kamikaze last resort group who we'll send in whenever and if ever the final six are unable to complete a mission."

"And you already know who they're gonna be?"

"Indeed," he opened up a file from his drawer and pulled out two pictures before he slid them over across the desk.

He had been expecting Nagisa and Karma since they had grown to be the most skilled in the class, for two separate reasons, but they were the best. He was surprised to see the faces that were staring up at him.

Kaede Kayano and Itona Horibe.

"Why these two?" he asked trying to think for the life of him was they were even an option for a last resort squad.

"They were given injections from the same research batch that the octopus was. The only difference is they were each given one injection whereas the octopus was given many. Part of having multiple batches helped keep him stable for a long periods of time but would at some point make him blow up. Having only been given one injection each the stability isn't there, but they won't blow up either. Though it could easily fry their insides, which is why they're gonna be the last resort." He leaned back in his chair. "In that state they only focus on killing."

"I thought when the target removed the tentacles from them, it removed their powers from the injections as well."

"No, even with the tentacles gone, the cells are still there. And we know how to make those cells go nuclear at the drop of a hat."

"Well, I'll expect a typed report on each student. You see them on Fridays, I'll expect your reports in by Monday at the latest."

"Exactly what information am I keeping track of?" he asked.

"You will have a form that lists it. Basically their health, both mental and physical. How they're handling their injections. Etc."

"Sir, would you mind if my partner Irina assists me with this?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes slightly, "You know, this isn't a hard job, and you're already forcing part of the work on someone else?"

He shook his head, "No, Sir. I just feel that the girls would probably feel more comfortable discussing matters of their physical health with another woman, rather than a man."

"Huh, you know. I never thought about that…" he frowned.

"Alright, if that's what you want…" he shrugged. "Now go on… You got what you wanted, but on some of your days off finished the assassination you dropped!"

"Yes Sir," he said getting to his feet, and he headed towards the door. He wasn't getting exactly what he wanted, but at least this was better than nothing. At least he would be there if they really needed him…

* * *

When Nagisa was let back to class he was surprised to find Karma in his usual seat. After he was secured and the guards left he turned to him. "Are you okay? You were gone so long!"

Karma shrugged, "No big deal, I just kept mouthing off so they kept throwing me back in."

Nagisa frowned, "How did you handle the heat, anyway?"

"Piece of cake, I was trying to see if their was any loose paneling in there, but they got that place sealed up tight. Really impressive how they built it, but honestly it was no worse then being locked in a sauna. I just laid bad and enjoyed the heat."

"I don't know how you could stand it..." Nagisa remembered his time in there... "Listen Karma, don't do anything to upset him anymore. I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"Aw how cute. Why? You care about me or something?" he teased, getting his usual Karma devil expression.

"Yes," Nagisa answered without blinking and without a moment's hesitation.

Karma stared at him, "Wait, what really?"

"Of course, we've been friends for a long time, why wouldn't I care about you?"

"Oh..." he answered sounding a tad disappointed. "Yeah sure..."

The other students piled in, though their wasn't much talking among themselves after it was no longer just Karma and Nagisa in the room. Nakamura and Terasaka were missing. Their solitary was being carried out today.

Once everyone was present Yanagisawa entered smiling. As he walked by Karma he placed the same hunting knife on his desk that he had made Nagisa slice his hand open with, then using one of his limbs he undid the shackles on Karma's feet. He was so stunned that he didn't actually do anything immediately.

Yanagisawa went to the front of the class smiling, "Well Karma, I believe I finally have the answer to making you behave."

"Oh yeah? Koro-sensei couldn't even figure that one out. Alright, I'll bite. Let's hear it."

"Well, I've given you the tools you need to interrupt class," he pointed out. "But I will of course not make you, it is your decision."

He used his speed to return their proper dictionaries to them. "Please continue recopying the dictionary."

Smiling Karma got up from his seat and began heading down towards the teacher spinning the knife in his had. As he went by Nagisa's chair, Nagisa grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Karma, I have a bad feeling about this. Just sit down..."

"Heh, no way," he responded before pulling free and continuing his pursuit. Nagisa knew he wasn't going to stop even before he had tried to ask. Karma had been challenged, and he had never failed to meet a challenge.

"So teach, what's your plan? More solitary, or did you give me this knife so we could fight one on one?" he asked.

"None of the above," Yanagisawa answered still grinning as coldly as ever. "I would like to offer you one last chance to take your seat..."

"Not a chance," Karma answered and using his knife he lunged forward, and suddenly they heard a gasp from the back of the room. One of his limbs were holding Okuda up by her neck choking her, her feet pulling against the chains binding her to the floor. Karma froze mid-assault and she was dropped to the ground gasping.

"What are you doing?" he asked completely confused by the teacher's actions.

"It's simple Karma, you don't seem to care about being beat or solitary. You don't seem to care about yourself. I have been reviewing the tapes and videos we recorded of you since you first arrived. And most of the time, whenever you would act up, it was because one of your classmates was in trouble or danger. Thus your acting up was a way to put the focus on you. I suppose it was your own special way of saving them especially since you're not even close to being on par with me or Mr. Takaoka's speed."

Karma still had his blade partially extended as he listened to him, Okuda climbed back in her seat breathing heavily.

"So you're done. No more punishments for you Karma. You will not get another one while your here. But every time you disobey or act out, one of your classmates will take the punishment you would have received..."

He took a very slight step back, his blade was still extended, but his face was looking at him as though he had never quite seen anything like him before...

It took a lot for Karma to care about anyone. Which was saying something as when he first arrived and they found out his parents had been killed and he hadn't seemed the least bit sad. But over the last year, he had slowly gotten to care about everyone in class. You couldn't really do the things they had done together without that happening. Mortal enemies wouldn't have come out of some of the stuff they went through without being best friends. Karma did care about them, even if he teased most of them to no end, even if he joked about not liking them. Deep down he really did...

"Oh I'm sorry, is that not enough of an incentive for you?" he asked. "Well I do have one more trump card..."

Holes in the ceiling opened up and monitors came down all around the room. Each one was showing a different scene but it was all of the same old woman. Karma's eyes widened.

"You didn't care when your parents died, but I kept thinking to myself. He had to have someone he cared about. Everyone does. So after a bit of reconnaissance I discovered this old bird."

"..."

"She waits every morning for the boy from down the street to bring her flowers, and when he doesn't show she gets worried, and walks the quarter of a mile down to his house only to find— Aw... he died. Burned alive. She then mourns tearfully on the bench across the street for hours, and walks home alone..."

"..."

"She mourns your death every single day, alzheimers is a bitch ain't it Karma? But she hasn't forgotten you has she? How sweet..."

"..."

"So, if you act up too much, and my hurting your classmates isn't enough for you, then I'll have my assassins track down this old bitch and kill her in the most horrific way they can cook up, and then I'll play the video of her death every night when you're trying to sleep on an endless loop. So obey us unconditionally, and you won't have to worry about your classmates or the old woman. But disobey us and all of their blood will be on your hands..."

Everyone in class couldn't believe it. It was cruel beyond words. Karma was a lot of things, but even he couldn't bring himself to cause _genuine_ harm to someone he cared about. It was probably Karma's only weakness, and Sensei had found it. What would he do, was the question on everyone's mind...

The knife fell slowly from Karma's hand, clattering to the floor. The smile slowly faded from his face as he did so, and he turned replacing his hands in his pocket as he slowly walked back down the aisle to his seat. Nagisa didn't turn to look as him as he walked by, he was too stunned. _They did it... They actually did it!_

 _They broke Karma!_

"The same goes for the rest of you, at least those of you whose families weren't already killed. Disobey and the videos of your loved one's deaths will haunt your nights forever."

The silence that met these words seemed to make him happy, and he smiled. "Well, one month to break all of you. Not bad. Now that everyone has sufficiently learned their place, let me tell you about your next lesson. You're going to learn and memorize every country on Earth. With each you are going to learn their systems of governments and the top three heads of every one. As well as major exports and imports etc. In a flash he had grabbed some rather thick books from the corner and placed one in front of each of them. You can get to the letter H in your copying of the dictionary first. Then you may begin reading these..."

His teaching methods were more about letting them learn on their own then actually teaching. They all opened their books and began to read silently. The sense of defeat hung heavy in the air. Nagisa only saw one of two outcomes for their futures. Either they were going to become coldhearted and obedient assassins. Or they were going were going to die here at the Facility.

* * *

 **I had a hard time writing about Karma, but I think I got something that actually seemed like something that would break the kid without having to make him too much out of character. Anyway, the poll is still up. Feel free to take it, and if you guys have any classroom pairings for love interests (aside from Karma & Nagisa) that you might wanna see suggest them. If it seems like something I can write I'll try to do so. I'm kinda partial to ChibaXHayami myself.**


	5. Nuclear Mode (TeraXIto)

**TITLE: THE FACILITY**

 **SUMMARY:** Koro-sensei is dead. The former students of class E are now the newest students at the Facility, a government run high school where the students were forced to learn to kill other assassins. When your lessons involve enduring torture, building immunities to poisons, and learning how to manipulate adults it can be almost unbearable... [Begins at an alternative ending to the show]

Rated M.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Come Thursday, they were told that they would be seeing their physicians for two hours each, and because their wasn't enough time to see everyone for that length of time in one day, their visits would be spanned over two days. So now Thursday and Friday were dedicated to speaking with their Dr. No one was exactly thrilled about this news, mostly because the doctors they would see just didn't care. But it beat gym or class, so they didn't complain.

Nagisa was called out of class first for his visit, and he was escorted by guards with his hands on his head. Same old same old, nothing new...

But their was definitely something new. For instance the Dr. wasn't waiting in his room to see him, as he normally would be. He was instead taken to the Dr's personal office, which upon entering it looked like a slightly above average hotel room. One entire wall of the room was a window, and Nagisa was caught in awe of it. He heard the guards leave and the door close, but he barely registered the sound. He had walked over to the window placing both his hands on the cold surface looking out at the ocean, a few birds flew by and the sun was high in the sky.

He was no longer sure about how long he had been here at the Facility, it already felt like an eternity, and thus that meant, it felt like an eternity since he had seen the sun or rather, outside in general...

"What's wrong?"

His heart jumped, he knew that voice, and he spun around quickly. Karasuma was seated at a table near the door, he hadn't even noticed him when he came in.

"Mr. Karasuma!" he gasped. "What are you? How..."

"I got reassigned," he explained. "I'm going to be looking after you kid's health from now on. Hope you don't mind..."

"..." Nagisa blinked at him.

"Well don't just stand there," he picked up some keys on the table and threw them to Nagisa. "Take those ridiculous things off and talk to me."

Karasuma asked him about everything. When he left, what happened when he arrived, what the facility has been teaching them and asking them to do. He asked about his health, and when Nagisa mentioned that they had been eating mush since he arrived he jumped up immediately going over to the mini fridge in his room he took out all the food he had setting it on the table and told Nagisa to help himself to anything, but to make sure he left some for the other kids. When told about his injuries, Karasuma had Nagisa lift up his arms and he felt his ribs lightly.

"You're sure they were broken?"

"I'm dead sure," he answered.

"Well, you are being given a number of injections, which seeing all the stuff the injections helped Koro-sensei do it's not surprising that one of them could have helped you restore your ribs. I'll make sure they send me a list of what you kids are being injected with." Nagisa really didn't care how his ribs had gotten healed, he was just happy that Karasuma immediately believed him. "If I'm gonna play your Doctor in this little charade, they should at least give me that information."

"Charade?"

"I didn't pick up this assignment to be you Doctor, I did it so I could find a way to get you kids out of here," he explained. "But after looking at the security in this place, the layout of the building, and how closely you kids are guarded, it's gonna take longer then I expected."

Nagisa smiled, it was enough to just to know Karasuma was trying...

"Mr. Karasuma," Nagisa said softly and he looked up from the file he had been given on Nagisa. "I'm sorry."

He frowned, "Sorry for what?"

"You trained us, to be assassins, to be stealthy, to be able to take care of ourselves. I know you must have been really disappointed when Mr. Takaoka showed you those pictures of us. After all you did, and we couldn't even stop this from happening... I'm really sorry we failed you," at he last sentence he bowed slightly in his chair.

"Nagisa, don't apologize for any of this," he ordered and Nagisa looked up at him. "This is the work of some power hungry assholes, and we WILL find a way to stop them. Don't you worry about that. Give me a few weeks to come up with a plan, until then, try and keep a low profile so you won't have to be hurt any more than usual..."

"Yes Sir," he answered. He wasn't mad after all... That made Nagisa happy.

They spent another few minutes talking, this time about any subject that crossed their minds. After a little while of this Karasuma paused, "Why do you keep looking over at the bed?"

"Oh, sorry. It just looks really comfortable," Nagisa admitted, then not sure if this was an appropriate question to ask he added shyly, "Sir… Would mind if I laid down on it for a while…"

"No, go ahead."

Smiling Nagisa got up and went over to it. He pushed on it with his hands first to see how soft it was. It was incredibly soft. His smiled widened and he stretched out on it appearing almost like a cat purring and stretching out on its blanket. After had had found a comfortable position he laid there staring at the patterned covers with half lidded eyes. He wasn't even laying on it appropriately, but at an angle.

"You're acting like you don't have a bed in your room," Karasuma pointed out laughing slightly at the idea.

Nagisa shook his head slowly. "We don't," he answered. "We sleep on a medical table with computerized latches that strap us down."

He was rather surprised to learn that and frowning at that he walked over and grabbed an extra blanket which he threw over top of him, then he grabbed one of the pillows at the top of the bed and picked up his head to place the pillow under it. He wasn't used to being comforting, but he tried his best and put a hand on his head. "Nagisa, I only plan to spend about ten twenty minutes each session actually doing my job. The rest of the time, you can do whatever you want. If that means having someone listen to you complain, or having someone to practice drills with, or play a game with, or even if you just want to catch up on your sleep. The rest of the two hours you can do whatever you want with them…"

Nagisa smiled softly, and as though that were all the permission he needed, he closed his eyes and sunk into the warm bedding, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

They had all had different reactions upon seeing Karasuma and Prof. Bitch. Some of the girls cried, and one of the boys did (not naming names *cough* *Okajima* *cough*). But despite the different reactions, every one of them was happy they were there.

And over the coming weeks Karasuma and Prof. Bitch's offices became shrines to things the teens enjoyed. Since they weren't allowed to have personal items in their "dormitories," they asked about the things they'd like to have. True to his word, about twenty minutes of every session was spent asking the questions needed for their job and the rest of the time they got to do something enjoyable. Itona asked for some gadgets to tinker with, Kanzaki wanted a hand held video game. Sugino asked for a baseball and him and Karasuma would play catch, even though his office/hotel room was kind of small for it.

And both Prof. Bitch and Karasuma made sure to keep snacks that the kids enjoyed in the room. Those two hours each week became the happiest times of their lives.

 _The something missing from their eyes had not returned, but they were definitely brighter then they had been..._

* * *

One day in particular started with them being taken somewhere else besides Takaoka's class, like usual, but instead they were brought to a second auditorium that they didn't know existed. Instead of being led into this room they were led to a side room where the entire front was was glass and they could view the auditorium beyond it. They all took their seats wondering exactly what they were doing here.

"We're having a viewing today, already?" Itona said before taking the seat his guard led him to. He removed his hands from behind his head only after the guard left and closed the door.

"What's a viewing?" Nagisa asked him, and Itona pointed to a balcony directly across from them aimed so all the seats could easily view any area of the auditorium.

"It's where the investors come and view the progress of the experiments they're funding," he pointed out. "You have to go out and show off your skills."

"How the hell do you know that?" Terasaka asked frowning.

"I've been here longer then you guys remember?"

Terasaka closed his eyes thinking back. "No you haven't! I distinctly remember seeing you be brought in!"

"I don't mean the last time you were brought here," he explained. "I mean before that. Where do you think they took me all those times I wasn't in your class."

"Wait, you were here that whole time!" Nagisa couldn't believe it. Their had been a awhile from the time Itona first showed up to the time he actually joined their class, and all those days in between, he had been here...

Terasaka suddenly looked upset, he clenched his fists and Karma eyed him before looking back at Itona, a small grin crossing his face.

Itona was the first one to completely give in and accept his place at the facility. It didn't make sense at the time, because Nagisa considered him one of the strongest in their class. He guessed that made sense now. Itona had been here before any of them, and thus was used to the things they were doing. For him, going back here was probably like going back to school after a long break...

After the last student was brought in, Takaoka entered. "Alright, so where are Daddy's little monsters?"

They had never heard hims say that before so at first the majority of the class didn't know who he was referring to. When he spotted them he walked over to Kayano and Itona placing one hand on each of their shoulders. "Alrighty you two, Mr. Yanagisawa wants one of you two to participate today, apparently it don't matter which, so you can take your pick."

Kayano instantly looked worried and Itona (who spotted her expression) raised his hand. "I'll go."

"Good boy Itona," he said cheerfully throwing his arm around Itona, he led him to a side door and removed his handcuffs, "Just remember, your actions are a direct reflection on Daddy's work, so don't screw up..."

With that said he opened the door and gave Itona a light shove through it before following him. After a second Itona walked out and could be seen through the large window. With Takaoka out of the room they all crowded around it looking worried.

"Why did he call you two Monsters?" Hara asked looking worried. She had lost a lot of weight since coming here so she didn't look quite the same as when they were in E class.

Kayano frowned. "Well, I think he did it because we're the two who have some of Koro-sensei's cells inside us," she explained. She was referring to the tentacle cells that had turned their late teacher into the octopus looking creature they knew him to be. It made it a bit simpler to just call them Koro-sensei's cells. "Plus, he's seen us training, and I'm guessing he probably thinks we look like Monsters when we fight one on one with each other."

"When did you two fight one on one?" Terasaka asked.

"We've been having a slightly different schedule then the rest of you guys. After you've gone to bed, Itona and I have been sent here to practice one on one training, using the cell enhancements they've been giving us..."

Clearly this was news to everyone from their shocked expressions. Nagisa frowned. "Kayano, we're gonna need a little more to go on then that..."

"He's been having us fight after going nuclear..."

"Going nuclear?" Kurahashi frowned at the term, but Nagisa remembered what that was.

"Remember when Itonoa lost it and even when I lost it? Terasaka called it going nuclear once, and well. I figured that's as good a term as any. Back then Itona took an adaptive treatment that would help him stay sane and out of pain. I never used them, which is why I was in pain a lot, but I could hide it well, so you guys didn't notice. But the difference was that Itona had been injected with Koro-sensei's cells more than once, and I had been injected with them only once. So he was in a lot more pain than me without the treatments. The treatments are supposed to be administered daily to stop our immune system from eating away at our nervous system."

They stared at her. "Back when our tentacles were removed, it removed most of the foreign cells with it. However, it left a very small amount of the cells in our body. Small enough that it could be over looked or adapted to. But the injections they've been giving us since we arrived has been multiplying those cells rapidly. Making the adaptive regiment necessary again, this time for both of us."

She frowned hugging herself tightly as though she were scared. "Yanagisawa (though I didn't know that at the time) was happy when he told us about what the injections were doing to us. It makes any plans of escape impossible for at least for us. Because even if we could leave, we wouldn't receive the adaptive treatments necessary to stop those cells from driving us mad and we'd be dead within' a few days."

They looked stunned.

"After you guys had gone to sleep we'd have two hours every night of hand to hand combat, in our "nuclear" states..." she pointed out. "It took them a while to figure out a frequency that would make us go into it at their will, but they did..."

"Why didn't either of you tell us that's what they were doing to you?" Nagisa gasped. He hadn't realized... He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't realized, but honestly. Even if they had known sooner. What could they have done?

"We all have our own stuff to worry about here, we figured it... It would just add to your stress if we let you in on our problems too..." Kayano answered.

"That's bullshit! Look, if one of us is facing a problem, we're all facing a problem!" Terasaka snapped. "Sticking together and helping each other out is the only way we're all going to get through this alive!"

She smiled. "Yeah... you're right... Sorry guys..."

Terasaka turned back to stare at Itona who was watching the investors pile in and take their seats.

"So I have a question," Terasaka said frowning. "Can you explain why Koro-sensei never seemed to be in pain. Wouldn't he have been hurting all the time! He would have needed an adaptive treatment too right?"

"The pain and madness comes from the humans cells trying to destroy his. But Koro-sensei was given enough of the cells that his body was basically entirely Koro-sensei's cells. He had little to no human cells left. I can't imagine how much pain he would have been in getting to that point though," Kayano explained frowning. Nagisa found himself wondering too. Did he really go through the same kind of crap they were all facing. He felt sorry for his late teacher, they should have tried to get to know him better... When he was alive...

"In the end, it comes down to the fact that most of our cells are still human. So it's constantly fighting Koro-sensei's cells, and that's why we need the adaptive treatments."

"What are your treatments? More injections?"

"Basically," she nodded, looking out at Itona she added. "I just know they're going to make him go nuclear... Itona loses it a bit more then I do, and it takes a long time to get him to calm down, though I usually snap out of it fairly quickly..."

"Well, it looks like everyone's done piling in now," Karma pointed out. He looked annoyed at the situation, but it was nothing compared to how upset Terasaka looked.

Yanagisawa walked out in his lab coat and motioned for Itona to follow him to the center of the auditorium, when he did, he turned to the well dressed people in the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those investors who do not know, this is Itona. One of the first weapons our facility created," Yanagisawa explained to the investors placing a hand on Itona's head. He seemed to have a microphone attached to his shirt, because his voice was coming out over the speakers in their little side room too. "We spent a long time driving out unnecessary thoughts, removing all emotion from him but the one we needed him to have, anger. He was given one purpose, to be strong. His limbs were removed sadly, but we spent the past month multiplying the injected cells that remained within his body, and now he is much faster. Not quite as fast as our former target, but few humans alive today would be able to keep up with his speed. To demonstrate his skills, we have offered a prisoner resigned to death row, freedom. But only if he can kill him. I think you'll be pleased with the results, and comforted knowing your money was well spent."

"What!?" the class' heads turned in unison as a side door opened and a large muscular man stepped out.

"Let us see what he can do," Yanagisawa then turned to the inmate standing before him and he patted Itona's head once more. "Well, you know the deal. If you can kill him, you'll be free once again, and your prior criminal history will be completely erased. Good luck."

With that he walked out of their line of vision, and Itona turned looking up at the man who was a great deal bigger than him...

A memory suddenly came back to Nagisa. Back from the day they had gotten those new government outfits and were able to surprise Koro-sensei as a class. Terasaka had said, "Whatever you teach us, we'll use it to kill you, that's how an assassination classroom works." And Kataoka had assured him with, "But don't worry Sir, you have our word. We'll use what you teach us for good. See as far as were concerned, our strength is for protecting people."

Protecting people...

Killing someone wasn't going to be good. Even if this guy was a death row inmate, killing just to kill was not okay. Now Itona was either going to have to kill this guy, or he was going to get killed by him.

Itona stared up at the guy. His expression was as blank as ever. They couldn't tell if he was afraid, or confident, or cautious or anything else, and they also couldn't hear what the guy was saying to him but they could see his mouth moving. It seemed only Yanagisawa's microphone was hooked up into the room.

Itona said something back and Terasaka growled under his breath. "Ugh! I can't hear what they're saying!"

The guy lunged forward attempting to hit Itona but he dodged easily, after a few more swipes it was very clear that this guy had little to no formal training in fighting, and their concern for Itona's safety fell away, so they started discussing what was Itona's best option to stop the guy without hurting him was. Even though they couldn't be in the fight themselves it was sort of fun imagining how it would play out.

"Whoa! How did he jump that high!" Kimura gaped in shock as Itona flipped over the guy and used gravity to strengthen the punch he threw at him.

Even Okuno who had some gymnastic background couldn't have made the jump. Nagisa was seriously thinking that no normal human probably could have and he turned to Kayano who didn't look surprised, before the guy fell to the ground Itona seemed almost to have appeared below him and land a second kick sending him toward the exit door which he hit, denting it. This was saying something as the door (at least in appearance) seemed to be made of metal.

Itona stopped then and straightened up as though waiting to be told what to do next. The inmate appeared to be unconscious, but clearly still breathing.

That's when the side door opened and Yanagisawa and Takaoka entered. "Make sure it's closed tightly," Yanagisawa ordered, and the other did so.

Then Yanagisawa hit a button on the microphone attached to his shirt collar. "Now, to view what you've paid for. If you're easily nauseated I would highly suggest looking away."

He hit the button to turn the microphone off and then pulled what looked like a remote from his pocket, and he hit the button holding it down. Instantly Itona fell to his knees, holding his head he appeared to be screaming.

"What are you doing to him?" Toka snapped.

"Quiet girl, just enjoy the show," Yanagisawa ordered, he was checking his watch and he released the button after a certain amount of time had passed.

He turned to Takaoka, "Each second they hear the frequency equates to one minute of brutal unbiased rage and anger. Remember that for the future."

"Yes sir," he answered.

His eyes resembled the day they had to fight him, yeah... he went nuclear...

 _So that's why our room is sound proof_ , Nagisa thought looking at Kayano who looked as though she were about to cry watching Itona. If she had heard it, she would have gone nuclear too.

Itona turned towards the unconscious man and began walking towards him, this wasn't good. That guy couldn't even defend himself. Nagisa rushed over to Yanagisawa. "Sensei please, he's unconscious. Their is no reason to make Itona do this!"

"It's already done, I can't stop it now. He'll just have to run out of steam on his own."

Takaoka chuckled callously. "He'll tear his body apart, like a lion ripping apart an animal carcass."

Nagisa turned to the others, equally hopeless expressions looked back at him...

"I'm sorry Koro-sensei..." Nagisa whispered under his breath, they were about to break their promise to him... they weren't using their strengths to protect people after all...

"Don't I'm sorry Koro-sensei yet!"

They all turned in Terasaka's direction when he shouted that. Muramatsu and Yoshida sent a chair each flying into the guts of Takaoka and Yanagisawa. They were both so shocked by their actions that they didn't react immediately, merely fell back against the wall winded, and Terasaka used the distraction to rush from the room swinging open the side door, and he was out.

They all turned to the window, Itona was pummeling the unconscious guy, so badly that the inmate's blood was on both of them.

Terasaka rushed behind him throwing his handcuffed arms around his toros he pulled him back. "Itona! Don't let a stupid sound wave drive you crazy!" he snapped using every bit of strength he had to hold him. "THIS CAN'T CONTROL YOU..."

Itona reached back running his fingernails down Terasaka's face, his legs kept doing their best to try and kick him. _What can I say that would get through to him_... And then he realized. "YOU'RE STRONG ITONA!" he yelled in his ear. "YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! SO DON'T LET IT TAKE YOU OVER!"

The class watched, they could hear now because the door was still open. Something about those words stopped his thrashing around, but now he started shaking. As though trying to decide if he should continue his assault or listen to the voice in his ear. He looked so angry his eyes still glowing and dangerous. Takaoka and Yanagisawa had gotten to their feet by this point, and Takaoka used his limbs to grab the students and pin them to their chairs. Yanagisawa closed the door frowning.

"Well what now Yanagisawa? If the investors see him snap out of it fast, he won't seem like much of a weapon anymore..."

"Nonsense, one of two things will happen now. Either Itona will have an conscious new target to destroy before their eyes, or Terasaka will have to knock him out, and we can say he is another experiment whose strength we're showing off. Nothing is ruined as of yet..." he explained. "But make sure no other students leave this room."

"Already on it," Takaoka said grinning and they felt the limbs pinning them around their torso's tighten. Nagisa winced opening one eye so he could still see if Terasaka would be okay...

"Youre stronger than this, that's what you want to be right? Strong?" he slowly brought his bound hands back up and over Itona's head so he could reason with him and he turned Itona around to face him. He immediately felt uneasy looking into his eyes. Itona kept shaking violently and suddenly he punched Terasaka across the face and he stumbled back a bit. A second hit. A third hit. Terasaka thought he felt one of his teeth loosen, "YOU'RE STRONG ITONA! But if you ask me, losing your mind over a little sound is about as weak as you can get! Don't let those guys control you! You can fight th—"

Itona suddenly moved with a speed he couldn't see, and he swiftly kicked the back of Terasaka's knees to cause him to fall to them. Itona was still shaking as he walked back in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Hit me all you want if that makes you feel better, just do it as the Itona we all kno—"

Itona tugged pulling him close and suddenly he kissed him. Everyone in class gasped staring at them. It was like the Kayano/Nagisa scene all over again, only this time it was with a different couple. After a couple seconds Itona pulled back, Terasaka's face was beet red, and he was taken completely off guard.

"Man," Itona said blinking down at him, his eyes, were normal again. "You suck at kissing."

With that he released the front of his shirt and Terasaka fell back a bit, still in shock.

* * *

The situation took a bit of explaining for the investors, but whatever explanation they were being given, the class couldn't hear. They were forced to sit quietly in the sound proof room, but at least Itona was back with them. He was sitting as though nothing had happened, blood was all over his face and shit, but it wasn't his blood. Terasaka sat in his chair covering his mouth, his face still red, and he looked pissed.

They couldn't talk about what had happened though, Takaoka was watching them carefully.

After he had finished whatever explanation he gave them Yanagisawa returned looking furious. and walked over to a small fire hose emergency cabinet on the wall. He pulled the hose out furiously, turning it on he aimed it at Itona spraying him with it. He fell out of his chair and held up his arms to shield himself from it. It wasn't pressurized water, so he didn't know why Itona was wincing so much. Maybe it was really cold...

"I have a lot of patience for you brats!" he snapped. "But not when it comes to impressing the investors. You nearly ruined our chance for more funds!"

"HEY!" Terasaka jumped up. "I'm the one who almost ruined your chances! If you want to punish anyone, punish me!"

"Oh don't worry, you both and your two little friends are going into solitary, until I stop being furious with the all of you," he snapped hitting a button on the side of the wall and he called for eight guards, two for each of them.

"Whatever," Terasaka snapped he walked through the puddles towards Itona and made to lean down to help him up, but stopped as soon as he got close. Itona looked as though his skin had been burned. Large patches of his arm and face were red and raw looking. "Itona what..."

He was shaking again. His eyes were staring straight ahead, determined not to show how much pain he was in.

"Hey, what the hell is in that water!?" Terasaka snapped.

"Absolutely nothing," Yanagisawa answered. "It is simply water... But, you know now that I recall, your precious Koro-sensei didn't like water much either did he?"

It suddenly hit them why Itona had reacted this way to the water, because of Koro-sensei's cells...

"Biggest difference, is your Koro-sensei's mucus would protect him from the water for a brief time, and he could restore himself after the water injured him within' a few minutes. Itona's skin doesn't contain a protective layer of mucus, and well, he did not get an injection from the batch with restorative properties, so this isn't going to get better a after a few minutes. Best way to subdue him though, his strength diminishes by 85% when covered with water."

The door opened and the guards came in. Itona was unable to walk out on his own, so one of the guards picked him up and carried him. The other's escorted out Muramatsu, Yoshida, and Terasaka.

"Funny, I really thought you were all done rebelling, I hope this isn't Karasuma filling your heads with wild hopes about escaping..."

"No Sensei," they answered as a class.

"Sit back down and wait to be escorted back to your rooms, you can all stay there the whole day for all I care," he snapped attempting to fix himself up. "I have to introduce the other experiment to our investors."

Which one of them did they mean? Everyone looked around, but he left without asking any of them to come with him. He motioned for someone to step forward, they couldn't see at first from the angle of where they were sitting, but after a few seconds a girl walked into view. Not just any girl... Ritsu... Walking and upright, with what appeared to be a fully functioning body...

She was wearing the same experiment outfit they all were as well...

"That can't be..." Okajima began but was stopped when Takaoka snapped.

"There will be no talking while you wait..."

* * *

Those put in solitary didn't return until the day after the next, and that was also the day Ritsu came to class.

"Hello everyone!" she said smiling when her guards brought her in. She sat down on the mat with the rest of them smiling happily. "It's been so long!"

"You're the computer girl right?" Takaoka asked when he heard her voice.

"Yes Sir!" she said happily. "My name is Ritsu! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Well, computer girl or not, if I'm going to treat you like the rest of my students, then you're going to have to call me Daddy."

"Yes Sir Daddy!" she answered cheerfully. It seemed her computer programming didn't help her realize how inappropriate that was, not to mention embarrassing... What was she anyway? An android? He made a mental note to ask her later.

He smiled, "See this is the kind of enthusiastic behavior I'd like to see from everyone!"

Clearly no one else was up for it, and that was very evident as he went through roll call.

"Alright, we're going to run the obstacle course again today," he said and he pointed to the three student and had them move over to it so he could time them. This was about the only time they had a chance to speak freely with one another. It was obvious what they should talk about, their had to be a way to escape from here. Even though they only saw Karasuma and Professor Bitch once a week, just having them there on their side was going to be a huge help! It was time to discuss strategy...

Nagisa turned to the group intending to bring up the topic when suddenly.

"I AM NOT A BAD KISSER!" Terasaka snapped glaring at Itona who looked over at him blinking. Itona's skin was still quite red and raw looking from the other day, and it looked sore, but he either wasn't in pain, or he was hiding the fact that he was in pain.

"Are you still on that?" he asked and he made to walk away from him.

"You caught me off guard that's all! You have to give me another shot!" Terasaka snapped.

Itona stopped walking mid-step, and Terasaka almost bumped into him, he turned. "Okay."

The whole class (at least those who weren't running the obstacle course at the moment) stared. "Okay?" he repeated unsure if Itona was being serious...

"Okay, you have another shot. Go ahead," his expression was blank and emotionless as always and his words were so bold and assured. It gave Terasaka an uneasy feeling.

"Alright..." he was very aware all the students were watching him "Alright then I will..."

"Shouldn't we take this time to discuss something else—" Nagisa tried to suggest, but to no avail.

Terasaka took a step forward and wrapped one arm around his frame, and placed another on the back of his head. He had to very slightly lift him to kiss him properly, only his toes were still on the ground and their lips met. Karma and Nakamura both instantly reached in their pockets and remembered in the exact same instant that their phones had been confiscated long ago. Their looks of annoyance at that fact matched in near perfect unison. The rest of the class continued to watch, everyone feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"He's certainly giving his all huh?" Nagisa pointed out with a feeling that he should really be looking the other direction.

Itona's expression never changed the whole time, and his eyes remained awkwardly open staring at Terasaka. After what felt like awhile, he released him grinning. "Well?

Itona wiped his mouth looking up at him with wide eyes, his expression unchanging from before, during and after the kiss. "Hhmmm... Better then last time, mediocre at best..."

He put his hands in his pockets staring up at him. His actions after the kiss were so... unaffected that everyone glanced at one another, suffering from second hand embarrassment at Terasaka's pitiful performance.

"Man sucks to be Terasaka," Nakamura frowned.

"No kidding, poor guy," Kurahashi frowned.

"Sure would hate to be him right now," Fuwa sighed.

"Mediocure at best!" Terasaka snapped. "What the hell! It's not like you've kissed a lot of different people."

"Different people, no. But I have been kissed lots of times."

"You're lying, you're just trying to seem cool!" Terasaka snapped.

"What's cool about kissing?" he asked. A slight frown on his face as he contemplated the idea. But the expression of his eyes never changed. "That'd be like saying I'm cool cause I walk a lot. Or saying you're cool cause you've hit a lot of people..."

Terasaka really was looking like he would love to punch him right then.

"Feel free to keep practicing," Itona said thoughtfully. "You can try again whenever you'd like..."

With that Itona walked away choosing to lay down on the nearby mat staring up at the ceiling. A few of the girls ran over to him.

"Hey, so why did you kiss him in the first place? Do you like him?" Kataoka asked.

Itona glanced over at him for a second before answering, but his answer was almost as emotionless as his stare, "I was losing it, I remembered how Nagisa's kiss brought Kayano out of nuclear mode."

The girls seemed to be listening intently.

"I thought it would do the same for me," he answered bluntly. "Terasaka was just the closest person to me when I thought up the idea..."

Terasaka looked even more pissed upon hearing that.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" he snapped turning to the rest of the group and looking rather pissed, "Who in class is the best kisser?"

"Nagisa," Kayano answered without properly thinking it through. She covered her mouth the moment she said it.

He went over to Nagisa putting a hand on both his shoulders. "That's right... Nagisa, you have to kiss me!"

"What!?" he gasped attempting to back away, but Terasaka held him firmly.

"I can't have that brat thinking I'm a bad kisser! So you need to kiss me so I can figure out your technique."

"I don't have a technique, really," he explained trying to assure him looking completely embarrassed.

"You have to have one, you calmed Kayano's blood lust with a kiss didn't you? That would have to have taken one hell of a kiss to do that!"

"It wasn't anything special, I just sort of mimicked when Professor Bitch kissed me, that's all."

"Yeah," he said thinking to himself. "That's right, she would know how to kiss wouldn't she... Well, she's not here right now. So you have to show me what you—"

Karma suddenly popped up between them serving as a blockade between him and Nagisa. Terasaka let go of him at that point.

"Can I ask you something?" Karma asked calmly getting a little too close to Terasaka, and looking like his usual devilish self.

"W... What?" he asked.

"Why exactly do you care if Itona thinks you're a bad kisser?"

"Because I'm NOT!" he snapped.

"Okay, you're not. We all believe you. But what makes it so important that Itona believes you?"

"Because... It's my pride as a man damn it!" He snapped. The two started going back and forth, Karma trying to bait him into getting flustered and angry, and Terasaka falling for it. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly a useful conversation, but... for the first time in a long time, it felt like they were all back in E class just joking around, teasing one another, and having fun. Nagisa had a feeling that Karasuma and Professor Bitch's arrivals had attributed a lot to that...

* * *

 **According to the polls Itona is pretty high up there. So a majority of this chapter was focused on him.**

 **Other chapters will have focuses on the other characters who are higher up there and the second couple pairing that is listed on the story's pairing list will display whoever is the focus in the latest chapter. Nagisa and Karma will always stay in place. But since the focus was Itona and Terasaka, they are listed as the 2nd pairing for the story until I post the next chapter and we focus on someone else.**

 **I put much of the below in a response to a reviewer but I think it's good information for readers to know as well:**

 **I abide to the M rating. Which means it has to be appropriate for ages 16 and older, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions, but WITHOUT explicit content. So things don't really go much (if at all) beyond kissing, and when I do want something to happen that goes beyond that I tend to imply something happening and cut to another scene, that way it still happens but it doesn't break the M guideline.**

 **Sadly, I can't adhere to everyone's ships. :( I wish I could. Maybe in the future I'll make a Kayano/Nagisa story for those partial to that pairing. But I personally like Nagisa and Karma as a pair, being opposites and all... As for Itona/Terasaka, this was a request from a friend that I agreed to do.**

 **Plus I do tend to pick same sex couples to write stories about on the FF site (whenever I feel the chemistry is at least somewhat present on the show). Why? Because their are thousands of stories in libraries and all over featuring male and female couples and their lives. It's much harder to find stories about same sex couples in libraries and on tv (especially) without it having to go into an abusive relationship... (-.- ) So that is why I focus on them. To help even things out.**

 **But first and foremost however, this is NOT meant to be a romance story, yes, some elements and side plots will have romance in them, but the main theme of this story is them escaping and destroying the Facility.**

 **Anyway, my note section is way too long now. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. The Last Thing He Asked

**TITLE: THE FACILITY**

 **SUMMARY:** Koro-sensei is dead. The former students of class E are now the newest students at the Facility, a government run high school where the students were forced to learn to kill other assassins. When your lessons involve enduring torture, building immunities to poisons, and learning how to manipulate adults it can be almost unbearable... [Begins at an alternative ending to the show]

Rated M.

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
**

* * *

"Let's see," Takaoka paced in front of them. "Alright Rinka, Ryunosuke, you're both up."

They got to their feet and were expecting to run the obstacle course again. Though as they started heading towards it Takaoka called them back. "Wait a sec, we're not doing that."

"Ryunosuke, grab a gun."

"Rinka," he handed her an apple. "Go stand on the top of the obstacle course and put this on your head."

"What!" Terasaka gasped. "Hey, don't you think that's kinda harsh!"

"Someone could get seriously hurt!" Toka snapped looking fearful.

"Alright," Rinka took the apple from him and started walking towards the course.

"Uh, Rinka..." Chiba stared after her as she glanced back over her shoulder.

"It's okay, I trust you..."

With that she turned away. It was true, she trusted Chiba with her life. She believed in him and his abilities as a sharp shooter. Their was nothing to fear.

"See, that's what I like to see. Team work, comradery," Takaoka grinned. Chiba went to the weapons stand and grabbed a long gun. He walked back over and took a knee lining up his shot.

The whole class held their breath. It was a hard shot. Rinka had gotten as far upward as she could go in the obstacle course which was the plateau that they were supposed to slide down from. She put the apple on her head and stood as still as she could. Their eyes connected even at this distance she could sense his hesitation. _Just do it_ , she mouthed the words with emphasis so he would understand her. Nodding he brought the scope up to his eyes. The seriousness of this was not lost on him. One miscalculation, one wrong move, and he could kill her.

He would just have to not miss then.

He aimed.

Her muscles tightened.

His finger delicately came to rest on the trigger.

She clenched her teeth.

The center of the scope was directly on the apple.

Her eyes were directly on him.

He took a deep breath.

She held hers.

His finger slowly began to pull the trigger.

BANG!

Chiba was knocked back. Their was a loud painful scream. He looked Rinka had fallen to her knees. She clutched her bleeding arm. He turned to Takaoka who had in the last second knocked his gun down, purposely making him miss.

"My my, what a mistake you made..."

"No Rinka..." Toka gasped.

"Damn it!" Kimura made like he was about to start running towards her. But Takaoka knocked him back. Not with a lot of force but enough to send a message to everyone that they were to stay put.

"You made me hit her!" Chiba snapped glaring at him behind his bangs.

"I did? An assassin should be in control of himself regardless of what outside forces are taking place," Takaoka explained calmly. "You should have stayed in control of your weapon."

"You asshole! You—"

"CHIBA!"

He turned. Rinka had gotten to her feet with her uninjured but bloody hand she replaced the apple on her head. "Just do it!"

"Rinka... No. Look at you—"

"JUST DO IT!" she looked angry, her voice had cracked. She had half screamed, half cried the words. Nagisa was sure that her wound and adrenaline was fueling her fury right now. Almost as if her pride were spilling over into Chiba he cocked the gun loading another bullet into the barrel.

"They're crazy!" Terasaka frowned.

"Chiba don't do it!" Nagisa called fearful that the next missed shot might be the last.

Almost everyone in class was screaming for them to stop. Takaoka was grinning. Chiba lined up the shot and Takaoka shot a limb out. He dodged. Another assault, he blocked it with the side of the gun. Again and again Takaoka took shot at him. Shooting his limbs toward him every time he nearly lined up, after awhile he wasn't giving Chiba the chance to even line up the shot. "Come now, you're just dancing now. Don't you have a mission? You should probably focus more on the goal rather than—"

What happened next happened in the span of about two seconds. Chiba aimed... at him. Takaoka was so surprised by the sudden change that he nearly stumbled backwards. Recovering almost immediately though he pulled his arm back for another attempted punch only, Chiba held his gun out at arms length. He wasn't even facing the same way he was pointing it, which was at Rinka's head. His eyes never left Takaoka's face and he pulled the trigger. The apple on Rinka's head broke apart.

"Did... did he aim that shot out of his peripherals only?" Nagisa gasped.

Karma looked rather impressed.

"Who said you could aim at me!" Takaoka snapped. "Trying to do your teacher lethal harm is cause to end up in solitary!"

"Did you die?"

"What?"

"Did you die? Because unless you did I don't think you have anything to complain about," Chiba snapped tossing the gun to the floor at his feet. "Besides, I distracted my opponent so I could achieve my goal. Is that not assassin enough for you?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Chiba so pissed..." Kirara stared in awe at the scene.

"Well that's what happens when you hurt someone's loved one," Rio explained. "C'mon let's go check on her."

But the small pat of shoes on hard wood floor met their ears and they looked up to see Rinka walking towards them. Her eyes were glossy, her lashes held the remnants of tears. Blood was dripping down her injured arm. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, but the fierceness in her eyes was determined not to show it.

She held out her good and bloodied hand to Takaoka who held out his own to take whatever she was handing him. She let fall a few chunks of mushy blown apart apple. Takaoka looked disgusted and dropped it immediately.

"Theirs your apple back, _Daddy_ ," she said cheekily before returning with Chiba to the mat the rest of the class was sitting on. He took off his over shirt ripping off the sleeve to tie around her arm in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"Is the bullet still in there?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered. It was quite obvious she didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of their teacher and it was costing her a lot to hide the pain she was in.

"Rinka..." Nagisa didn't know how to help. It wasn't up to them if she were to go to a doctor. So they were basically waiting for Takaoka to get over himself long enough to call someone.

"Alright then who is next?" Takaoka asked grinning.

"Are you serious! She's hurt bad!" Nagisa stared in his direction. "You need to call someone!"

"It's quite possible that you'll be hurt in the field with no way to get help quickly. This is good training for just such an occasion."

"Rinka Hayami!"

They all turned towards the person who called her name. Professor Bitch was standing there in a black skin tight business suit. "You're to come with me now!"

"Well hello," Takaoka walked over to her grinning. "They had told me you two came to work here. Well then, we should be willing to at least be friends."

He held out his hand towards hers.

She looked down at it, and ignoring it completely she turned back to the class. "Rinka come with me now."

Her words sounded harsh, but they knew if she showed too much kindness out in the open then the Facility would probably dismiss her.

"You're going to want to have her escorted by guards. These kids are being trained to kill, you never know what they might do," Takaoka teased, even though he knew full well no one in the class would do such a thing.

"I'll take my chances," she snapped looking at him with such distaste.

She headed towards the door and used her hand print to open it. Rinka clutched her arm the whole time she walked with her, as though trying to ensure it moved as little as possible. The second they were out and the doors had closed behind them Rinka lost her strength and her legs started to give way. She had thought Professor Bitch would catch her, but a pair of much stronger hands prevented her from falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mr. Karasuma," she smiled. "Hey, how have you been?"

Since the girls usually saw Professor Bitch during their health meetings, they didn't get too many opportunities to see Mr. Karasuma.

"Not as good as you clearly," he said grinning. He pulled her good arm over her shoulder. By this time her blood was dripping on the floor. "C'mon my office is closest."

"We'll need to get the bullet out," Miss. Bitch explained. "Don't worry, we'll put you out and—"

They stopped. Rinka looked up.

Yanagisawa was standing a little ways down the hall grinning. "Rinka, what is your number?"

"You're going to do that now! Are you fucking kidding me!" Karasuma snapped. "Look at her!"

"..." Rinka stared at him.

"Just tell him your number," Miss. Bitch urged.

"..."

"Rinka!" Karasuma snapped.

"Oh good, I was hoping she wouldn't give it up too easily. Bring her to her room. I will remove the bullet for her."

"Like hell!" Karasuma glared. He looked so angry. Rinka didn't think she had ever seen him this angry.

"Now now, don't lose your temper. My good graces are the only things that allow you and your little tramp to stay here," Yanagisawa explained.

"TRAMP!" Miss. Bitch snapped looking thoroughly offended.

"And if you want any chance of helping the children escape later, you'll need to be here. Won't you?" he asked grinning.

He knew, he knew their goal the whole time...

"So unless you want to be fired, bring her."

"It's okay," Rinka whispered to him. "Let's go."

* * *

Rinka was latched down to the bed rock hard bed she would sleep on. This was the first time Karasuma had actually been in one of their "dorms," though he wouldn't call it that. She was clenching her teeth to stop herself from screaming out.

Yanagisawa was digging into her arm with a scalpel and operating scissors, being not too gentle. "Now what is your number?"

"Ghhnnnn," she wasn't going to scream. She wasn't going to cry. And she wasn't going to say her number!

"Come now... you're making Karasuma upset..."

Karasuma looked like it was costing him everything to stand by the door. Miss. Bitch had actually opted to wait outside feeling as though she couldn't take it. He would have done so too if he didn't feel like his presence was the only thing giving her the courage and strength to not break.

"You ass hole, at least let me give her something for the pain!" he snapped.

"Well that wouldn't be the point then would it. What if she gets caught behind enemy lines? And gets tortured to reveal state secrets? That's what the number is the information she needs to hide, and how on earth do you expect her to be strong enough to endure if she's had no practice in doing so?" he asked calmly as if he were trying to convince an annoying parent that their student really should study Math.

"Come now Rinka, just say your number."

"Nynnn," she winced as he stuck the knife in deeper.

"Alright then," he said smiling. "You win..."

With that he yanked the bullet from her arm and she gasped audibly from the pain of it. He let the bloody bullet fall onto a tray he had near him before getting up from the seat he was in. He walked over to Karasuma. "Go ahead and bandage her up, but she'll never be able to use that arm again."

Rinka had heard those words and her eyes widened. That arm was her gun wielding hand. She would never be able to shoot again...

The second the doors closed her tears broke the dam of her pride and flowed down her face. Karasuma was at her side in a second, her arm was completely messed up. He had quite purposefully made it impossible to repair, only a Master surgeon would even have a chance of making this arm better.

"Rinka, I'll give you something for the pain now. I... I'm so sorry this happ—"

He stared at her. She was unconscious. To be honest, he had been hoping she would fall unconscious from the pain long before now.

"Damn it..." Karasuma frowned. He came all the way here to save them, and yet he was powerless to do so. Worse yet, they had lost their element of surprise. Yanagisawa had known why he had come. He knew and yet allowed him access anyway? Why? To prove how powerful he was? To rub it in his face?

And then it hit him. No, they must be there to make the children loose any last bit of hope they had left. Having such a hope so close to them, and having that hope fail them would further instill in them the feeling of no return. Worse yet, if he and Miss. Bitch ever decided to give up and leave, not that they would but, that too would only serve to beat into them just how utterly and completely trapped they were.

"How pathetic..." he sighed to himself as Miss. Bitch entered looking worried. "What kind of teacher am I... That I can't protect my own students. I can't do the last thing he asked of me..."

She frowned. They all knew who he was.

* * *

"Rinka," Chiba had not expected her to be in class the following day. Nor was he expecting her to look so cheerful. The guards sat her in her chair, locked her down by her feet and then they left to get the next student. "How... how is your arm?"

She grinned clenching her the fist of her injured arm so fiercely that her knuckles turned white. "It's all better."

"What!?"

"It's fine," she explained pulling her jacked off of her shoulder to show him. Their was no wound at all! Not even so much as a trace!

"But... how..."

"I don't know."

Nagisa and Karma exchanged looks.

"Just like my ribs and your injuries," Nagisa said aloud.

"Yeah, isn't it strange?"

"I think I know what's going on," Nagisa frowned. "Our injections must have some of Koro-sensei's restorative properties. So our bodies have started healing our wounds on our own."

"I can't think of any other explanation," Rinka responded. Honestly she was just happy she could still use a gun. The Facility seemed like the kind of place that would end non-useful experiments. So she was pretty sure that not being able to do the one thing she was best at would be a first class ticket to being permanently taken out.

* * *

"Here," Irina showed him that she had retrieved a vial to Karasuma. It was a small sample of Rinka's blood. Nagisa had discussed the realization from the other day with him so he wanted to view the blood and cells of the person that had most recently suffered a major injury.

"Thanks," he said taking out his microscope. He went to go check his collection of lens which determined the magnification level while Irina put a small drop of it on a slide and then slipped the slide cover over top of it. She sat down in front of the magnifier.

"Do you think that could really be the case?"

"Who knows," Karasuma answered her. He was trying to decide between to lenses when Irina screamed and fell back in her chair. She was sitting on the floor looked shocked. Karasuma in all his overwhelming concern walked at a slow pace to her side. "Have you been drinking?"

"Uh... ah... it..." she was stammering she pointed at the microscope.

Suddenly he found himself wondering. Had she perhaps seen signs of a disease or something?

He walked over and looked through the lens. What he saw shocked him.

Her blood was all at one side of the slide, but at the other were smaller bits of her blood. Which quite plainly spelled out: "Hello Karasuma!"

Then suddenly Koro-sensei's face filled the lens. He jumped back almost tripping over Miss. Irina's leg.

Their was no way... Their was just no way...

* * *

 **Yea! I updated!  
**


	7. Koro-sensei's Return!

**TITLE: THE FACILITY**

 **SUMMARY:** Koro-sensei is dead. The former students of class E are now the newest students at the Facility, a government run high school where the students were forced to learn to kill other assassins. When your lessons involve enduring torture, building immunities to poisons, and learning how to manipulate adults it can be almost unbearable... [Begins at an alternative ending to the show]

Rated M.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

He had seen wrong. Surely...

He grabbed the chair pulled it up close, sat down, and stared back into the magnifier.

 _Please don't be mad!_

A tiny Koro-sensei was bowing profusely next to the words he had just spelled out.

"Mad? How the hell are you alive!" he snapped.

Koro-sensei jumped up taking out a very tiny broom-like object he moved the blood around to spell something else:

 _It's a long story._

"Long story my ass!" he snapped. "Tell me! How are you alive? And how are you here?"

He began to scoop around the blood again spelling out the story one sentence at a time. He read it aloud to Irina as she had moved next to him.

* * *

Upon being stabbed he felt himself being broken apart. Cells once so closely connected pulled away, and he was sure he was dying. It honestly wasn't so bad. He felt no pain other than the realization of leaving his heartbroken students behind. But as he broke apart he noticed himself being to glow. It was likely the energy leaving his body, and he felt himself floating upwards. He could no longer feel his body. But, surprisingly. He could still see. How? He wasn't sure.

His students... The light from the cells breaking apart and from his energy leaving his body illuminated their heartbroken faces.

"Don't be sad," he tried to tell them but but the realization that he no longer had a mouth made him realize they couldn't hear him.

Then the energy disappeared, the lights were gone. But he was... Still there. He tried to move, but he couldn't. It didn't take long before he understood, his consciousness had attached to one of his cells. At the mercy of the wind he was smaller than a grain of sand, and slowly he fell in between the grass blades. Maybe this was being dead, or maybe... Maybe he couldn't die after all. He wasn't sure. But having no arms or legs to move around with he sat there, the tiniest of tiny particles among grains of sand that were like giant mountains to him. He didn't have ears and yet he could still hear the cries of his students. It was heartbreaking to hear them hurting so much and not be able to console them.

Eventually the students left the lawn and he remained for quite some time.

The days he hated most were the days when the lawn would be mowed. He would get blown about and come to rest in a new spot. Being in this form didn't feel much different from when he turned himself into a ball back at the resort. This was to be his life now it seemed...

That is, until one day when he was blown about and just happened to collide with another one of his cells. He gain the memories of being that particle, all it had gone through up until now. It seemed each of his cells had a consciousness attached. Now he found he could just barely move about. Two cells it seemed was enough energy to create a tiny little tentacle to allow himself to move about. After some time he found another cell, gained it's memories and was able to make four very tiny tentacles, which allowed him to walk around basically like an extremely tiny spider or maybe ameba was a better image. By this point he was sure if he could reattach all his cells, then maybe... just maybe...

So for some time he got to work scouring the field until he had enough cells gathered to make a very tiny version of himself and at this point he could fly again! And the first thing he wanted to do was go see his students!

* * *

He flew to a few homes, but didn't find his students there. Had the next school year begun already? Perhaps they were in class. He wasn't sure. He didn't really know how much time had passed though while on his way to Itona's house he heard gunshots. He sped up quicker noticing immediately that he had no where near his old speed he flew through a crack in the window in time to see Itona round house kick one of the intruders in his home. The man fell to the ground.

"Itona..." an elderly man and woman were at the base of the stairs in the home. The looked terrified.

"Grandpa, take Grandma upstairs!"

Even amidst this situation, Koro-sensei felt a bit disheartened that Itona's parents had not returned home to take care of him, even though he had called them shortly before his passing in hopes they would come home for him. Well, his Grandparents seemed nice regardless. So maybe it was for the better.

He flew forward as Itona took down another using skills he had taught him. "That's right!" he cheered him on despite knowing that Itona couldn't hear him.

Then the door was thrown open and an intense light was shined in. "What the..." Koro-sensei felt himself falling from mid-air. He couldn't move, and he was sure he had been in this situation before. This light was immobilizing for him. He recognized these pressure rays but they felt far more intense than the last time he had had them focused on him. They were used on him before. He fell into the fibers of the carpet. The shade from them took just enough of this strange light off him for him to force himself into a standing position. Everyone in there looked like giants compared to him, and for one wild moment he wondered if they knew he was here. But then he realize, the light had been produced for Itona. He had fallen to his knees and appeared to have a hard time moving. It didn't seem to affect Itona as badly as it affected him, but he couldn't help but wonder why it affected him at all.

"It's good to see you still have enough of Koro-sensei's cells in you for this old trap to be useful to us," the man who spoke was someone he didn't recognize, but the small emblems on their clothes were the mark of the facility where he had been altered by Yanagisawa.

"No... what are they doing here? What do they want with Itona..." he couldn't fly over to him, the light would just make him fall again, so he was force to watch from within' the carpet.

The man who had spoke up got on a communicator. "Itona Horibe has been successfully acquired."

"And his caregivers?"

The sound of two gun shots went off upstairs. Itona's eyes widened as a man walked down the steps back into the main room where they were. "I offed the old bats," he explained to the other. "As ordered."

"No..." Koro-sensei could see the anger and hurt on Itona's face. His whole world had just been shattered.

The man walked over grabbing him by his shirt to lift Itona to his feet, and just as he did so Itona grabbed the knife from in the man's belt and stabbed it through his collarbone.

He screamed and let go of him. Itona fell back to his knees, but began to struggle back to his feet.

"Turn the light up already!" demanded a faceless voice, and the immobilizing light got brighter. Koro-sensei crouched down in the fibres so the light would not hit him. This was too much it seemed for Itona however. He fell back unable to move.

"Grab the special netting!" demanded the wounded soldier as he ripped the knife out of him. More ran in covering Itona in the net. Koro-sensei didn't want to lose him. He rushed foward under the cover of the carpet fibers and in in the fibers of Itona's collar before he was hoisted over the shoulder of one of the men.

"Let's hurry," one of them demanded.

The light was turned off, but the net seemed to have the same effect on him that the light did. He was struggling to move.

They threw Itona in the trunk of one of the vehicles and it was dark. Small threads of light seeped in when going by streetlights, but other than that it was almost completely dark.

"Damn it," he reached up through the netting trying to push the trunk open. The netting seemed to be stripping him of strength, and making him tired at the same time. When he came to the conclusion that popping the trunk wasn't going to work he started to attempt to rip open the siding in an effort to get to the mechanics of the car's turn signal lights. Which was a good idea, but he didn't have the strength to do it by this point.

"Itona stop! Just save your energy!" Koro-sensei begged. But he didn't listen.

Then he remembered, he couldn't listen. He was far too small, their was no way Itona would hear him when he was this tiny.

So he tried to yell at the top of his voice: "I-TO-NA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

Not so much as a flinch. But it wasn't long before all his strength gave out and he fell unconscious on the floor of the Trunk.

"Itona..." Koro-sensei sighed. "What did they want with him?"

Was it just because he had some of his own cells in him? If that were the case then... Kayano... in all likelihood they would be after her too. Maybe they already had her. Maybe they didn't yet. It would have been far too easy for him to fly out of a crack in the car, but he wanted to make sure he saw where they took him. Then, he could go back and get the help of the other students as well as Karasuma and maybe even Irina. They could all help in rescuing him. Yes! It was a perfect plan!

He had been expecting that they would take him to the Facility, so when the trunk was popped open and Itona was roughly pulled out the sight of that familiar building was no surprise. The surprise came later after getting inside. Hidden in the fibers of Itona's clothes he heard an all too familiar gasp.

"AH! Itona!" Yukiko gasped.

"Damn it! They got him too!" Terasaka's voice.

Why were the other children here!? Itona and even Kaede at least made sense. He just couldn't think of a reason for the rest of the class to be here, but then he noticed only about half, maybe slightly less than half were there. He moved so he could see better. They were going down a hall, cages were on either side, and the first few were filled with his students. Itona was none too gently thrown on the floor of the next empty cage, the netting was pulled off him.

"Oi, Itona!" Terasaka called.

"Is he okay?" Manami gasped from another cage.

"I don't know I can't tell from here," Terasaka was in the cage straight across from Itona so he had the best view of him. One of the soldiers who had brought him in hit Teraska's cage with his gun.

"Quit your yapping, he's not dead. He just took more to bring in than you did," he teased grinning.

"Why you!" Teraska tried to reach through the bars and grab him, but he backed up out of his reach.

"Alright who is next," asked one of the guards checking his list. "Nagisa Shiota."

"Ugh, let's grab him tomorrow, I'm beat," said the other guard.

"Wait!" Manami begged as they headed towards the exit. "Please, why are you doing this? What do you want with us?"

"It's not us," the soldiers explained. "We do what we're paid to do."

With that they left. Closing the door behind them. Koro-sensei flew out into the hall they had over half of them already and from doing a quick count, their was one case for each student he had. Well, excluding Ritsu.

"Damn it, what are we going to do!" Terasaka snapped punching the wall.

"Terasaka, don't injure yourself, that's not going to do anyone any good!" Koro-sensei scolded only to remember once again that they couldn't hear him.

"A real assassins would be able to escape from here."

It was Karma. Koro-sensei flew down the hall a bit to view him. He was sitting against the wall looking exhausted. Koro-sensei noticed he was covered in soot.

"Oh yeah? Look if you got a plan, I'm all ears!" Terasaka snapped from down the hall.

"Are you kidding? You saw the amount of security on your way in didn't you? It's impossible. Only someone like Koro-sensei would have a hope of escaping from here."

"Then why the hell did you even bring it up!?" he snapped.

But then a noticeable silence occurred when they mentioned his name.

"Shit, why'd ya have to bring up the damn octopus anyway..." Terasaka growled. Manami started to cry.

"Students, wait! I'm here! I am! I mean, I know you can't hear me, but I'm here!" he called flying to each of their cells in turn. "I promise, I'll find a way to get you all out of here. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

"I don't understand why..." Yukiko asked solemnly. "Why even take us? Do they want a ransom or something?"

"Oh that makes sense," Teraska said aloud, walking over to his cell's entrance to be heard by the others better. "They don't know we never got the reward money, so maybe who ever is in charge is thinking that they can get it from our parents."

"You never got the reward!" Koro-sensei gasped. Darn... He had so been hoping their college years would be paid for with that...

"Then why did they kill them," said a weak voice and Koro-sensei flew back down to where Terasaka was. Itona had woken up but he looked terribly weak.

"Kill who?" Terasaka asked.

"My Grandparents, I've been living with them ever since graduation," he explained. He didn't or more likely couldn't get up from the ground so he spoke from the place where he was laying. "They killed both of them..."

"WHAT!?" gasped one of the girls down the way.

"Uh... maybe they're thinking your parents would pay."

"Even if we had gotten the reward money, my old man wouldn't pay $5 to get me back, let alone any amount that would be worth a ransom..." Itona closed his eyes though he wasn't falling asleep but he was clearly listening intently.

"They killed my parents as well, so I guess that theory is out the window," Karma explained.

"They did! Why didn't you tell us that!?" Manami gasped.

"Don't look so upset, my parents and I weren't exactly friends you know. I'm thinking this is more along the lines of what's easier. If it was easier to bribe a parent or guardian they did so. If it was easier just to kill them, they did that as well. They probably also based that on how much we fought back," Karma explained.

Itona frowned at that. "So... if I hadn't fought back, you're saying they might have let them live..."

"Probably," Karma answered.

Itona winced as regret filled him.

"Jeez Karma!" Terasaka snapped before looking in Itona's direction. "Look, I'm sure their wasn't anything that could be done! They probably would have killed them regardless, their wasn't anything you could have done."

Itona covered his eyes with his arm, clearly trying to hide the fact that tears had filled his eyes, "I could have come quietly. I think Karma's right, their dead because of me..."

"I didn't say that," Karma interjected. "They're dead, because of these assholes, and for no other reason. They'll tell us why this is happening soon enough, so we might as well just wait until then."

"No way! I'm getting you kid's out now!" Koro-sensei snapped and he flew down to the nearest cage to him to push the bars open. With all his might he pushed and pushed. But to no avail. "I'm too weak..."

He looked town has his microscopic form. "I need to gather more of my cells... It's the only way I'll regain my strength... But..."

He couldn't leave, his students needed him! They needed him to be here to protect them from whatever they were about to face. He turned glancing back at Itona who was still hiding his tears, Manami who removed her glasses to wipe her eyes. Terasaka who was looking down at his bloody knuckles from where he had punched the wall, and the others. He didn't know how long most of them had been here. It could have been hours or day for all he knew.

No. He wouldn't leave their side. He couldn't.

...and...

He didn't.

The kids we're left in those cells until all the students had been captured, and once they all had then the real goals of the Facility began. He didn't much care for their new teacher (for lack of a better word), and the students fought back a lot at first. But as time went on he noticed their will ebbing away. Then one day...

"Nakamura," their teacher said as he passed her seat. "Will you please tell me your number?"

"83, Sensei," she answered boldly.

He sighed audibly before walking on. "How about you Terasaka?"

"948," he answered somewhat annoyed sounding. Shaking his head their teacher pressed on.

"Well," He stopped beside Karma's desk. "Will you tell me your number?"

"Not today Teach," he answered grinning. Koro-sensei was always on edge whenever Karma was addressed. He was rebelious still, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

He smiled, "You know, as the only student who is willing to participate in this lesson I am going to let you slide for the remainder of this week..."

"Aw, isn't that nice of you," Karma kept grinning even as he watched the teacher walk back to the front of the class.

"Well, it seems I'm going to have to teach you all how to participate. This lesson is meant to teach you how to retain classified information despite the torture that your enemies may inflict on you if captured. It is perhaps the most vital skill you will learn here, almost none of you are taking it seriously. So now... you will have to face punishments. For every week you fail to retain your number you will spend one day in solitary confinement, with no food or water. If you fail to retain your number for two weeks in a row, you will be placed in solitary for two days. It will increase by one day for each week in a row that you fail... If you fail too many times. You will likely die in there."

All of them looked shocked that he was willing to go that far. As if keeping his students safe from this mad man wasn't already hard enough!

"Well, rest assured. I nor the staff will ask you about them any more today, hopefully this will give you time to think over how important it will be to keep your number safe. But this does mean... Nakamura, Terasaka, you both have already failed for this week, and your solitary will take place on Monday."

"That's not fair! You can't make up conditions like that out of the blue. When they gave you their numbers their was no penalty. You can't—" Muramatsu snapped.

"I can do whatever I please to make you into the strongest and most capable assassins possible. No other assassins in existence will be as thoroughly trained and capable as this class will be. It is the opportunity of a lifetime, I suggest you kids don't screw it up just because you don't understand my methods. Now, sit down. We gave you one month to be fluent in the languages you choose and you're going to be tested on Saturday. So I suggest you get back to your studies."

Koro-sensei was flying overhead looking worried, and then Nagisa's hand went in the air.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said walking over to him. "Yes Nagisa do you have a question."

"Yes, Sensei. How do you have your tentacles without the side effects that go along with it?"

"I don't believe that has anything to do with the Spanish you're supposed to be studying."

"I apologize Sensei, but I'm curious. You and Mr. Takaoka seem to have very similar powers to Koro-sensei now, but you're both able to maintain a human form and without side effects. I know that Itona and Kayano had them but their were side effects, and you two don't seem to suffer from any. How is that possible..."

He smiled, "Oh alright, I'll indulge you. The experiment that your former teacher underwent was one of the first prototypes of a series of drugs many drugs. That combination altered his dna severely to the point of making him lose his human appearance. Their have been many test subjects since then. Itona, and Kayano for example, but even more than them. Botched experiments were put down most of the time, or they simply died on their own. Now we're at a point where the batches have been almost perfected, and it doesn't require near as many injections as your former teacher received. The things that worked were kept, the things that didn't were tossed. I am the result. These skills are quite handy for an assassin, but as you may have guessed I am not an assassin. I am merely a scientist hell bent on creating a group of assassins so frighteningly powerful that people will quake in fear of the task force's name. But you kids were already quite skilled when you came here so I knew no ordinary human would be able to stand up here and teach you. You would kill them. No, it would take someone with powers similar to your previous teacher's to keep you kids in line, and that was the reason why I used it on myself and Mr. Takaoka."

Nagisa looked away at this.

"Nagisa..." the teacher's elongated fingers grabbed his hair pulling his head back. "I wasn't done talking, you should look your teacher in the eyes when they're speaking to you."

"..." he winced, and their teacher continued.

"I forgot to tell you kids the best part. Your graduation presents (for those of you who survive to graduation) will be a dose of the perfected serum."

"Wha! I don't want tentacles ew!" Kurahashi gasped.

His other hand shot out towards her slapping her across the face and her hand flew to her cheek.

"I will no longer tolerate students speaking without first being called on," he said frowning. "And what you want (in the end) matters very little to me..."

He released Nagisa's hair and got to his feet again. "Once the surviving students are perfected, we will sell your services out to the highest bidders, you will the ones they call when people want assassins killed. That will of course make the facility rich beyond our wildest dreams. It's what my late mentor Mr. Yanagisawa dreamed of. I am merely carrying out his vision."

"What!?" Koro-sensei gasped. Yanagisawa was his pupil. He immediately looked down at Kayano who looked beside herself. "Damn..."

"Now, please get back to your lessons."

He couldn't be with every student at night. So he would pick one and attach himself to their clothes, this was a gamble. He never knew which student might need him more that night, and he always felt a sense of guilt with picking one over another. He decided it was best to just pick a different one each night. This particular night he choose Nagisa.

They strapped him to the uncomfortable bed as they did all the students each night, and then some of the scientists came in. This, he remembered all to well, when it had been him. It was horrible to stand by and watch as one of his students endured their experimentation. They injected him with something that made his scream at first, he flew over to his side placing one of his small tentacles on his neck to sense his vitals. His heart was racing as though her were running at top speed, the part of his brain that responded to pain was going haywire. Koro-sensei did his best to calm Nagisa but even trying that frequency trick on his mind he was still quite distressed. By the time they were leaving he looked ill. He was sweating terribly and breathing hard.

"Nagisa..." Koro-sensei sighed. All his students were enduring nights like this, and he couldn't do anything but try his best to lesson one of their pains at a time.

If their teacher was bad, their gym teacher was worse...

"Yo, Nagisa, you better wake up," Tarasuka snapped in a low voice.

Nagisa's eyes shot open when he heard his name but they instantly felt heavy again.

"Are you alright man?"

Nagisa nodded. "Yeah..."

Poor Nagisa had been ill the whole night before and he still looked exhausted today. Koro-sensei told himself that he was going to learn a frequency that could put the students out when needed so he could at least make sure they got a good nights rest for the horrors that awaited them the following days.

"Well stay alert," he warned. "You don't want to give him a reason..."

"I know," Nagisa frowned.

"Alright, is this all of you?" he asked looking around. "Good."

Takaoka turned to the entrance and the guards there nodded securing the door. Using his inhuman speed he un-handcuffed all of them in mere seconds before returning to his place in front of them.

"Let's do roll call shall we? Karma?"

"Here Daddy," Karma answered saying the second word in the creepiest way he could manage.

This whole Daddy, thing was meant to add insult to injury, to bring the student's morale down.

"Isogai?"

"Here Daddy," he answered dully.

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa's had pulled his knees up to his chest while waiting for his name to be called, but that also was perfect position to fold his arms and rest his head just for a second.

"NAGISA!"

He jumped awake and Takaoka used one of his stretched out limbs wrap around his ankle and he was dragged across the floor and held upside down before him.

"Falling asleep during my class... Now I thought we had previously discussed your behavioral issues..."

"Sorry..."

"Sorry what?" he snapped

"Sorry... Daddy."

Takaoka threw him to the ground. Wincing he got to his feet.

"Damn," Koro-sensei cursed flying over.

"Now, what is Daddy going to do with you?" he asked grinning somewhat maniacally. "I was told to make sure you guys weren't injured too badly so you could focus in your study session after this, but I think it's really time for you to learn a long lasting lesson. A few broken ribs should serve as a good little six week reminder that you should stay awake in my class. Watch this children, in case you think it's a good idea to fall asleep in my class."

One of Takaoka's limbs shot out hitting him across the face, the next blow landed directly to his chest. Koro-sensei did his best to try and block the impending blows, but only succeeded in getting himself thrown back as well. Nagisa rolled a few times across the floor and came to a stop after his latest hit.

"You surprise me, you were always so prepared to fight," he said walking over to him.

"No you don't!" Koro-sensei snapped. Trying his best to push back Takaoka's boot before it collided with Nagisa's chest. But, he was not big enough, nor strong enough to do so. It collided without any sign of his having tried to slow it down.

"C'mon, where is all that spunk you had before coming here. Has being at the Facility broken your spirit that much?"

CRASH!

Koro-sensei glanced back at the other students to see that Karma had kicked over the weapons stand.

"Oops, my bad," he said cheerfully. "But, you know damn well why he's not fighting you like he did, your just too much of a cocky bastard to think that he's already beaten you twice and thus must have a rather good explanation as to why he's not kicking your ass now, or did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Karma..." Koro-sensei could see what he was doing. But all that would result was having two student hurt now instead of one...

"About the Facility holding our families hostage to ensure we remain obedient little boys and girls," and upon looking at his face Takaoka did look surprised.

"Oh so you didn't know?" Karma said grinning. "Oh that's rich, so you really thought the reason why Nagisa and rest of the class hasn't been kicking your ass these last few weeks is because we're scared of you. Don't make me laugh. After the things we dealt with, the things we've seen. You're not even on my top ten list of concerns."

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"And your Facility screwed up. Some of our families were murdered. Mine included. Oh but don't feel bad for me. It might really do me some good to have a new father figure in my life. I mean, I've been really quiet in your class up until now, so I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but I have some behavior issues..."

"You're going too far Karma!" Koro-sensei snapped, but of course he knew he couldn't hear him.

Takaoka started heading towards him.

"See, you got yourself some fancy new limbs and inhuman speed and you think you're Mr. Big shot. But now that you realize these guys are only taking your shit because their families will be killed if they don't, what does that do to your ego?"

He didn't say anything, but simply kept walking towards him.

"KARMA! Stop provoking him!" Koro-sensei screamed in hopes he might hear. "You'll only succeed in getting hurt as well!"

"You know fighting someone who isn't being blackmailed into submission is very different from fighting someone with nothing to lose. So c'mon, _Daddy_. Why don't you teach your disobedient son a lesson?" Karma bent down and picked up a real blade from the fallen weapons that had skidded across the floor when he tipped over the stand. He was getting that crazed look on his face again.

Koro-sensei could do nothing but watch as Takaoka beat Karma. He didn't do so with the same anger and hatred he had shown when hurting Nagisa, but he still seemed to enjoy causing Karma pain. Neither of those two men deserved to call themselves educators.

Twenty minutes later the class had returned to normal students in sets of three running the obstacle course. It gave Nagisa and Karma time to rest.

"Man that guy pisses me off," Karma said frowning.

"Look, if that guy wants to beat me around a little, j... just let him. You or any... anyone else getting involved just makes this whole situation ha... harder."

"Stop talking, you sound like you can barely breathe, so talking has to hurt more right?" Karma asked dully as he laid back looking up at the ceiling. The side of his face was clearly bruised but Koro-sensei was worried about Nagisa. He coughed slightly a small bit of blood appearing in his hand.

"OH NO!" Korosensei gasped he flew around the blood spot trying to make sure nothing about the blood was abnormal, but this was a bad sign. Had his broken ribs punctured something vital! Normally he would wait for when the students were asleep to heal them, but this couldn't wait. He flew down Nagisa's shirt and small white tentacles reached out to heal him. Because of his size, it was going to take quite some time.

One thing was certain, he was going to have to risk leaving his students sides if he ever wanted to be more use to them than just healing their wounds. He needed to gather more of his cell to get stronger, but... when could he risk leaving them. For all he knew the one day he left might just be the day one of them was injured enough to the point of being killed. What could he do?

He worked on Nagisa's ribs the remaindered of the day and finished after he had already been strapped down for the night, then he want to see Karma. His injuries may not have been as severe but he still needed to be looked at. The question was how? He had been up to this point only following one student each night because he never knew which may be in trouble and which might not. And for all he knew he might leave one child's side just before tragedy strikes. Though he decided perhaps the quickest way to travel from one student's room to another was via the air vent. So he used that to find a path to Karma's room. When he got there he had flown down from the vent to his side. Karma was already asleep, so he examined the bruises. They were worse than Karma had made them out to be, so he worked on healing them.

When his work was complete he decided to go check the other students. Their numbers made this more difficult. He looked in on Sumire, then Toka, Takuya was doing fine. So was Yuzuki. He peeked into Kaede's room. Only she wasn't there.

He flew around the room once just to be absolutely sure. She was indeed gone. So he flew back up to the vent and came out in the hallway. He sniffed and caught her scent, not just hers... Itona's as well...

He flew down the hall, the scents took him to the gym where he found Takaoka standing there, and the sight that met his eyes...

Itona and Kaede, both had gone nuclear. Their eyes were wide, dark, glowing. They were punching one another. Clawing, biting, they seemed more like animals than children.

"No!" he gasped. "Please both of you, stop!"

He flew over to them, but they were moving so fast and fighting so fiercely, he couldn't get close. Not that it mattered. They couldn't hear him anyway...

Kaede started screaming, she grabbed Itona by his ankle and she slammed him into the floor, so much so the floor even cracked. Itona spun around then grabbing her wrist, he puller towards him punching her in the face as he did so. She was thrown back rolling across the ground. Then right back into the action she went. They were jumping higher than any regular human possibly good. In some moments they almost appeared to be flying.

This wasn't sparring, this wasn't training. They both were out to kill.

"They're evenly matched it seems," their new teacher had walked up beside Takaoka.

"They sure are," Takaoka agreed.

"I'll increase their injections, this isn't even close to the speed I want them to be at."

"I'll up their training in class and make sure these two do twice as many sets to build up their strength. We'll make them stronger in time for the showing."

Koro-sensei turned staring at them. He was right in front of them and yet they couldn't see him.

What was their plan for these two? He turned back to the fight, horrified by the sight. The fight ended when Takaoka had shot them with darts to put them to sleep. Koro-sensei spent the rest of the night going from Kaede's room to Itona's and vice versa constantly monitoring their vitals because they looked so horrifically worn out.

The following day Nagisa asked the teacher a question which made Koro-sensei realize a problem...

"How could you possibly have a question, class hasn't even started yet," the teacher asked frowning.

"Sorry Sir, but… the injections we're being given. What exactly do they do?"

"We told you, this round improves your memories, and we're testing it by having you learn an entire language in a month…"

"Is that all?" he asked harshly adding to the end, "Sensei."

"Why do you ask?" he lowered his papers slightly eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was injured yesterday, but I'm all better today. Within' twenty four hours my wounds healed when it should have taken much longer, so I just thought that maybe…"

"No Nagisa! Don't mention then! They'll realize I'm still alive!" Koro-sensei gasped rushing over. He didn't know any way of notifying him of the situation however and so he had to watch as horror unfolded.

"That is something you should be discussing with your medical practitioner, you see him this Friday."

"But if you would rather not wait." He set his papers down and walked over to him. "Let us test it then…"

When he stopped at Nagisa's desk he took from inside his lab coat a knife. He set it on his desk. "I want you to slice open your hand."

Nagisa's eyes widened.

Everyone was dead silent at those words.

"What…" Nagisa looked up at him nervously.

"Slice it open, we'll test your theory. If you come in tomorrow with a healed hand I'll look into exactly what you've been given. Who knows, maybe the boys in the lab mixed some vials around that's always possible… But if not, then you will stop interrupting my class with pointless questions that aren't about the class at hand."

Nagisa didn't move.

"Well go on," the teacher urged. "You're the one who wants to know, this is your chance to find out, and this is the quickest way to answer your question."

"No thank you Sir, I don't want to know that badly…" Nagisa tried saying this politely, but there was an underlining tone of anger.

"Well, you can do it, or I will. And if I have to do it, I may take your fingers clean off. At least if you do it, you can decide how deep it is," he pushed the knife a little closer to him.

"Come now, we're not going to start class until this is done," he explained. He could see a few of the girls out the corner of his eye. They looked panicked. Terasuka looked like he would jump out of his seat if he could.

He slowly reached out taking the blade in his hand and put his thumb on the edge. It was really sharp…

"Make sure the cut goes clear from one side of your palm to the other, if the cut is too small we may not be able to tell how well it has or hasn't healed by tomorrow," he explained with a small smile.

"This… this isn't going to prove anything…" Okuda tried to reason. "Why have him get hurt when you could just look up which injections he has been given in your files on us…"

Nagisa had placed the blade in his hand. Koro-sensei rushed down to it. "Nagisa..." he sighed.

Nagisa choose to hold the knife still and run his hand across it, rather than the other way around. He clenched his teeth and made no noise. He slid his hand up the blade, and in the very next second he moved the blade so fast that it cut the teacher's arm. Their sensei jumped back and his skin moved (very similarly to how Koro-sensei's would) before the cut healed itself almost instantly...

"What—"

Nagisa calmly turned the blade around in his hand so the handle pointed towards their teacher so he could take it back.

"I had another question, since we're being given similar injections to what you and Koro-sensei were given I wondered if you would have the same restorative properties he had. I was right. But one main difference is real weapons couldn't hurt Koro-sensei, but they _can_ hurt you. That's a very interesting thing to learn, and sorry about that," he added eyeing where the now healed cut had been before looking the teacher straight in the eyes. "But… This was the quickest way to find out…"

His eyes narrowed, two limbs shot out wrapping around Nagisa's neck and hoisted him up as high as the chains on his feet would allow. Everyone gasped. "You know I really didn't peg you for the class clown, but that was funny. How about it class, we should all laugh together."

Nobody laughed. He was holding him quite tightly, Koro-sensei watched as his student struggled to breath. He flew full force into the new teacher's arm in an effort to kick it away, but it didn't do a thing. He was still too small.

"Ah, so no one then? C'mon, he pulled one over on your teacher. You can join in…"

Still no one laughed.

"Well, maybe it wasn't that funny after all…" he grinned. His grip on Nagisa's neck tightened. "You know, you and Karma are really the only students left who give me any real crap. I was able to beat and terrify it out of most of the other kids in the first week. The rest in the second. A teacher should always expect the occasional bad behavior, but when it occurs repeatedly from the same students over and over, then it's falls down to a bad student..."

*tonk*

An eraser had hit him on the side of his head and he turned to find Karma on his feet. He couldn't get any closer because of the shackles though, and the erasers was really all he had to hit the guy with. "Let him down already, he's nearly unconscious!"

"Are you telling me what to do Karma? Well, I think both you boys have a lesson to learn. You're both going into solitary, you will leave when you agree to apologize to me and your fellow students for disrupting class."

He dropped Nagisa who in the fall knocked over his chair and proceeded to gasp for breath.

"Aw, solitary, I didn't even give up my number," Karma teased.

He walked back to the front of the class and pushed a button on the wall. "Please send four guards to escort Karma and Nagisa to solitary."

How on earth was he supposed to help them? He couldn't leave them alone, they could die here! That prevented him from gathering more cells, which would make him strong enough to actually be able to help them. What should he do?

The guards came and took Nagisa and Karma away, naturally he followed them since he deemed the amount of danger they were in to be worse than what the other kids would face in class. They were led to a lab and within that a pair of doors. They were given sensors which were placed on their bodies so the scientist could monitor their vitals before being forced in. He could only follow one of them and he deemed Nagisa the one most likely to need his help with whatever was about to occur. So he flew in just before the doors were closed. Solitary consisted of a tiny room just barely big enough to sit down it. There wasn't any room to lay down so you had to stand or sit with your legs stretched out or pulled up to you. There was a small toilet in the room but nothing else. Not even a light bulb so when the door closed it was pitch black, which gave him the feeling that he had gone blind.

Koro-sensei had the ability to see in the dark, but he knew for Nagisa with was pitch black. He knelt down bringing his knees to his chest, and after a few minutes it started to get hot. Unbearably hot...

It hadn't been hot long before it was evident that the heat was really getting to Nagisa. Koro-sensei tried to tell him advice, but like always, he couldn't hear him. He was worried about Karma as well. Was he dealing with the heat okay? After flying around for a bit Koro-sensei fell a small cool breeze. The tiniest of holes were in the corner of the sweltering prison. Flying down to it he saw it was a hole leading to Karma's cell. Only Karma's was freezing! He was shivering and each breath he took could be seen.

Wait a minute... this might just be perfect! He flew around Karma's cold cell breathing in as much cold air as she could and then he snuck back into Nagisa's and blew that air back on the parts of his skin that seemed to be getting too hot. He knew he was too small for this to be overly effective, but it had to be better than nothing. When he ran out of cold air he flew around breathing in the hot hair and snuck back to Karma's cell and repeated the same thing. Over and over.

After what seemed like forever, Nagisa's door opened.

"Well Nagisa. It has been twenty four hours. Are you ready to apologize to me as well as your class?"

"Yes..." he answered softly. His mouth was so dry...

"Good, then get up," he demanded.

"Oh, Nagisa..." Koro-sensei couldn't stand to see him looking so beaten, he was trembling, he could barely stand.

"Well, what should you say to me?"

"I'm sorry. Sensei."

"And will you be interrupting or back talking anymore?" he asked.

"..."

Using his limb he turned Nagisa's face towards him. "Answer me Nagisa, or you will go right back in there."

He couldn't bare the idea of that, but his pride didn't mean that much to him...

"No, Sensei," he answered.

"Wonderful," he said his limb retracting back into his body, he turned away. "Go ahead and get some water and a shower. You can come to class when your fin—"

"Nagisa!" Koro-sensei gasped. He had collapsed.

"He's a great assassin, but he has little to no ability to subsist through simple torture means, he may be a brilliant assassin, but his body is rather frail, it might be his size..."

The scientist in the lab stared at him, they all seemed scared of him.

"Well, don't just stand there, cool him down. He and Karma are on my top eight list of students I absolutely cannot lose, the rest are... expendable if necessary..."

"Yes Sir," they chimed together rushing to Nagisa's side. A woman with mid-length black hair grabbed one arm, and a somewhat old balding man grabbed the other to hoist him up.

"Ueda," the teacher said and the woman glanced up at him.

"Yes Sir?"

"Document everything, how well he took the heat at each hour. How fast or slow he recovers. I want it all documented. It will help determine which injections we give him in the future."

She smiled awkwardly, "Sure thing Sir."

He turned to another woman on the computers. "How is Karma holding up?"

"He's freezing, but his vitals aren't too bad considering..."

"Leave him in there until they are borderline. He needs to taste the brink if he is to fear ending up in this place again," the teacher pointed out.

"Understood Sir," she answered and started to type in the necessary inputs to make it even colder.

Nagisa was being taken away, but Koro-sensei couldn't bring himself to leave Karma right now, so he flew back in to do what he could to help him.

A few days later after Karma and Nagisa had both recovered enough to return to class their so called teacher called them to the front.

"Now, I put this off until now because of your exams, but—" quick as lightning Karma and Nagisa's shackles opened and fell to the floor. "I believe you two have something to say to the class..."

Slowly they both got up walking to the front of class.

Nagisa bowed first. "I apologize for disrupting class the other day."

As Nagisa stood before him, they could all see it. Something was missing from his eyes, the same thing they were missing, but none of them could quite place what the _it_ was.

He turned to the teacher, "Again, Sensei. I'm sorry for disrupting class."

"Let me see your hand Nagisa."

Nagisa held out his hand, where the cut was scabbed over. Seeing that made Koro-sensei feel guilty. But he didn't want this guy thinking that he might still be alive, so he had purposely not healed Nagisa's hand.

"Well, I think that shoots your theory out the window huh?" he asked.

"Yes Sensei, it does," he answered avoiding his gaze. Everyone knew, Nagisa had been broken...

"You may return to your seat."

He turned slowly walking back.

"Now Karma, it's your turn."

"Right-oh teach," he answered turning to face the class. "I'm sorry we ended up here. I'm sorry we got stuck with this fucked up shit face for a teacher, but most of all I'm sorry for this—"

He sent his hand flying towards the teacher and the light caught something he was holding. It looked like a very small piece of metal which he jabbed into the teacher's eye.

He was so caught off guard by this he stumbled backwards a bit looking furious, he ripped whatever it was out letting it fall to the floor, his eye went with it. Except, that wasn't a real eye...

"Sorry Sensei, I just thought you should look more like how we remembered you..." Karma said grinning.

Everyone in class glanced questionably around at one another. Even Koro-sensei was confused.

"So, since we all know now, how about we call you Yanagisawa-sensei eh?"

Kayano gasped softly as she stared at the scene.

"No..." Koro-sensie couldn't believe he had survived.

He reached up ripping fake skin from his face and then... Yup, that was the face they remembered...

Kayano looked like she was going to be sick, and Itona's fist had clenched on his desk's surface.

"So where did this come from," he picked up the small piece of metal with the fake eye attached, their was hole in his head where his eye should have been.

"I borrowed it from a classmate," Karma pointed out.

It was then that the teacher noticed it was the broken underwire from one of the female's student's bras.

"Well," he said softly, and suddenly all the girls let out a sudden shriek and the next they realized their Sensei was holding all the girl's in their class' bras. He let them fall in the trash by his desk. "You just cost all the girls their bra privileges."

"Well damn," Karma said grinning. "I guess gym sure is gonna be a LOT more interesting when Mr. Takaoka gets back..."

They hadn't had a gym class since he left.

"I think you could use some more time in solitary Karma..." he said with a dangerous tone.

"Sure, but hey this time, can I go in the hot room? It sounds like much more fun," he asked grinning.

"I can indulge that," he answered.

"Shall I go back to my seat while I wait for your guards?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Alright then," he turned, his cocky smile firmly affixed.

"It'll be nice to see more of you girls in gym on Monday," he teased to all the girls. All of whom looked upset but none of them spoke up. He stopped at Kaede's desk "Well, I guess I won't be seeing more of you will I?"

"I see what you're doing Karma," Koro-sensei sighed. "But insulting them isn't going to help bring their will back..."

Her face turned even further down as she stared at her desk top without looking up at him. Koro-sensei followed Karma to his solitary as soon as the guards arrived.

How was he going to get them all out of here...

When Takaoka had returned, he was just as cruel as ever, but he brought with him probably the best present Koro-sensei could have hoped for. Nagisa was brought in and sat down on the mat, Karma was still unconcious, but it was okay because Koro-sensei kept checking on him.

"Hello again Nagisa," Takaoka said cheerfully.

"Hello Daddy," he responded.

"Are you not even going to ask me about my trip?" he asked grinning.

"I'm sorry Daddy how was your trip," he answered dully.

"It was wonderful! I went to a few countries, but the story I'm telling focuses on when I went to Paris," he said happily. "I saw some old friends there, look..."

He threw an arm around Nagisa's shoulders and showed him a picture of Karasuma and Professor Bitch standing side by side. "Snuck a pic of them before I left, but I gave them the collection from all of our first week together."

This was... This was perfect! Koro-sensei could see the angry look on Karasuma's face. He would come. He was so very sure he would come. The best part, is if they could come here and infultrate the place, then he might have time to go out and get more of his cells, and then they would have a real chance of escaping. Nagisa's face looked sickened at the image.

"Don't worry Nagisa, this is a good thing," Koro-sensei explained forgetting once again that he couldn't hear them. "They'll come... I know they will."

After gym that day they returned to find Karma in his seat. Koro-sensei flew around him a few time as though to be sure he was really okay, and after everyone arrived, something terrible happened.

Yanagisawa entered smiling. As he walked by Karma he placed the same hunting knife on his desk that he had made Nagisa slice his hand open with, then using one of his limbs he undid the shackles on Karma's feet. He was so stunned that he didn't actually do anything immediately.

Yanagisawa went to the front of the class smiling, "Well Karma, I believe I finally have the answer to making you behave."

"Oh yeah? Koro-sensei couldn't even figure that one out. Alright, I'll bite. Let's hear it."

"Well, I've given you the tools you need to interrupt class," he pointed out. "But I will of course not make you, it is your decision."

He used his speed to return their proper dictionaries to them. "Please continue recopying the dictionary."

Smiling Karma got up from his seat and began heading down towards the teacher spinning the knife in his had. As he went by Nagisa's chair, Nagisa grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Karma, I have a bad feeling about this. Just sit down..."

"YES LISTEN TO HIM!" Koro-sensei pleaded. He did not like that look on Yanagisawa's face.

"Heh, no way," he responded before pulling free and continuing his pursuit.

"So teach, what's your plan? More solitary, or did you give me this knife so we could fight one on one?" he asked.

"None of the above," Yanagisawa answered still grinning as coldly as ever. "I would like to offer you one last chance to take your seat..."

"Not a chance," Karma answered and using his knife he lunged forward, and suddenly they heard a gasp from the back of the room. One of his limbs were holding Okuda up by her neck choking her, her feet pulling against the chains binding her to the floor. Karma froze mid-assault and she was dropped to the ground gasping.

"What are you doing?" he asked completely confused by the teacher's actions.

"It's simple Karma, you don't seem to care about being beat or solitary. You don't seem to care about yourself. I have been reviewing the tapes and videos we recorded of you since you first arrived. And most of the time, whenever you would act up, it was because one of your classmates was in trouble or danger. Thus your acting up was a way to put the focus on you. I suppose it was your own special way of saving them especially since you're not even close to being on par with me or Mr. Takaoka's speed."

Karma still had his blade partially extended as he listened to him, Okuda climbed back in her seat breathing heavily. Koro-sensei flew over to make sure she was alright.

"So you're done. No more punishments for you Karma. You will not get another one while your here. But every time you disobey or act out, one of your classmates will take the punishment you would have received..."

He took a very slight step back, his blade was still extended, but his face was looking at him as though he had never quite seen anything like him before...

"Oh I'm sorry, is that not enough of an incentive for you?" he asked. "Well I do have one more trump card..."

Holes in the ceiling opened up and monitors came down all around the room. Each one was showing a different scene but it was all of the same old woman. Karma's eyes widened.

"You didn't care when your parents died, but I kept thinking to myself. He had to have someone he cared about. Everyone does. So after a bit of reconnaissance I discovered this old bird."

"..."

"She waits every morning for the boy from down the street to bring her flowers, and when he doesn't show she gets worried, and walks the quarter of a mile down to his house only to find— Aw... he died. Burned alive. She then mourns tearfully on the bench across the street for hours, and walks home alone..."

 **"..."**

"She mourns your death every single day, alzheimers is a bitch ain't it Karma? But she hasn't forgotten you has she? How sweet..."

"..."

"So, if you act up too much, and my hurting your classmates isn't enough for you, then I'll have my assassins track down this old bitch and kill her in the most horrific way they can cook up, and then I'll play the video of her death every night when you're trying to sleep on an endless loop. So obey us unconditionally, and you won't have to worry about your classmates or the old woman. But disobey us and all of their blood will be on your hands..."

"Karma..." Koro-sensei knew about the elderly woman. He had done his own research on his class when he became their teacher, and he hadn't told the other students about the elderly woman that Karma looked after knowing he wouldn't want his tough guy image ruined.

The knife fell slowly from Karma's hand, clattering to the floor. The smile slowly faded from his face as he did so, and he turned replacing his hands in his pocket as he slowly walked back down the aisle to his seat.

"The same goes for the rest of you, at least those of you whose families weren't already killed. Disobey and the videos of your loved one's deaths will haunt your nights forever."

The silence that met these words seemed to make him happy, and he smiled. "Well, one month to break all of you. Not bad. Now that everyone has sufficiently learned their place, let me tell you about your next lesson. You're going to learn and memorize every country on Earth. With each you are going to learn their systems of governments and the top three heads of every one. As well as major exports and imports etc. In a flash he had grabbed some rather thick books from the corner and placed one in front of each of them. You can get to the letter H in your copying of the dictionary first. Then you may begin reading these..."

Koro-sensei hoped against hope that Irina and Karasuma would come soon. And it came sooner than expected.

When Nagisa was taken to his Dr. appointment, even Koro-sensei had expected it to be a normal visit, but the room he was taken to wasn't his own. It actually looked like a pretty nice hotel room. When they entered Nagisa had walked over to the window immediately, but had not noticed...

"KARASUMA!?" Koro-sensei gasped. "Wonderful! I knew you'd come! Okay here's the plan, I need you to watch over the kids while I go out and look for my other cells. If I can gather enough I'll be able to bust them all out of here! So..."

"What's wrong?" Karasuma asked staring at Nagisa's slightly odd behavior.

"Oh, that's right..." Koro-sensei frowned as Nagisa spun around in surprise. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DISCUSS MY PLANS IF NO ONE CAN HEAR ME!?"

"Mr. Karasuma!" he gasped. "What are you? How..."

"I got reassigned," he explained. "I'm going to be looking after you kid's health from now on. Hope you don't mind..."

"..." Nagisa blinked at him.

"Well don't just stand there," he picked up some keys on the table and threw them to Nagisa. "Take those ridiculous things off and talk to me."

He had to be happy, this was a step in the right direction. At least they were here, he could find a way to speak with them later. He contemplated how he could manage this while Nagisa and Karasuma talked, and then...

"If I'm gonna play your Doctor in this little charade, they should at least give me that information."

"Charade?"

"I didn't pick up this assignment to be you Doctor, I did it so I could find a way to get you kids out of here," he explained. "But after looking at the security in this place, the layout of the building, and how closely you kids are guarded, it's gonna take longer then I expected."

Nagisa smiled, it was enough to just to know Karasuma was trying...

"Mr. Karasuma," Nagisa said softly and he looked up from the file he had been given on Nagisa. "I'm sorry."

He frowned, "Sorry for what?"

"You trained us, to be assassins, to be stealthy, to be able to take care of ourselves. I know you must have been really disappointed when Mr. Takaoka showed you those pictures of us. After all you did, and we couldn't even stop this from happening... I'm really sorry we failed you," at he last sentence he bowed slightly in his chair.

"Nagisa... don't think like that..." Koro-sensei frowned.

"Nagisa, don't apologize for any of this," he ordered and Nagisa looked up at him. "This is the work of some power hungry assholes, and we WILL find a way to stop them. Don't you worry about that. Give me a few weeks to come up with a plan, until then, try and keep a low profile so you won't have to be hurt any more than usual..."

"YES!" Koro-sensei cheered. "Thank you Karasuma, I've been trying to tell the kids this for weeks!

"Yes Sir," Nagisa answered looking happier than Koro-sensei had seen him in a long time...

Some days passed, and Koro-sensei kept doing his best to help his students whenever needed. But one morning the students were taken somewhere other than Takaoka's gym. They were brought to a second auditorium. Instead of being led into this room they were led to a side room where the entire front was was glass and they could view the auditorium beyond it. The students all took their seats looking confused.

"We're having a viewing today, already?" Itona said before taking the seat his guard led him to. He removed his hands from behind his head only after the guard left and closed the door.

"What's a viewing?" Nagisa asked him, and Itona pointed to a balcony directly across from them aimed so all the seats could easily view any area of the auditorium.

"It's where the investors come and view the progress of the experiments they're funding," he pointed out. "You have to go out and show off your skills."

"How the hell do you know that?" Terasaka asked frowning.

"I've been here longer then you guys remember?"

Terasaka closed his eyes thinking back. "No you haven't! I distinctly remember seeing you be brought in!"

"I don't mean the last time you were brought here," he explained. "I mean before that. Where do you think they took me all those times I wasn't in your class."

Koro-sensei felt his heart sink. "Itona..."

He thought back to when Shiro had first brought Itona to class and how he had just let Shiro take him away. How the next time he had shown up he left with Itona again. Weeks had occurred between one appearance and the next. Itona had been here... Enduring who knows what... Nagisa summed up what he was feeling, "Wait, you were here that whole time!"

Terasaka suddenly looked upset, he clenched his fists. **  
**

After the last student was brought in, Takaoka entered. "Alright, so where are Daddy's little monsters?"

When he spotted them he walked over to Kayano and Itona placing one hand on each of their shoulders. "Alrighty you two, Mr. Yanagisawa wants one of you two to participate today, apparently it don't matter which, so you can take your pick."

Kayano instantly looked worried and Itona (who spotted her expression) raised his hand. "I'll go."

"Good boy Itona," he said cheerfully throwing his arm around Itona, he led him to a side door and removed his handcuffs, "Just remember, your actions are a direct reflection on Daddy's work, so don't screw up..."

With that said he opened the door and gave Itona a light shove through it before following him. After a second Itona walked out and could be seen through the large window.

Koro-sensei followed Itona out, he stood off to the side waiting for the investors to take their seats. It was clear he had done this before, and Koro-sensei felt a horrible sense of guilt at not being there when he had needed him. But it was okay, he was here now.

Yanagisawa walked out in his lab coat and motioned for Itona to follow him to the center of the auditorium, when he did, he turned to the well dressed people in the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for those investors who do not know, this is Itona. One of the first weapons our facility created," Yanagisawa explained to the investors placing a hand on Itona's head. Itona shuddered slightly, and Koro-sensei wasn't sure if it was out of fear or disgust. "We spent a long time driving out unnecessary thoughts, removing all emotion from him but the one we needed him to have, anger. He was given one purpose, to be strong. His limbs were removed sadly, but we spent the past month multiplying the injected cells that remained within his body, and now he is much faster. Not quite as fast as our former target, but few humans alive today would be able to keep up with his speed. To demonstrate his skills, we have offered a prisoner resigned to death row, freedom. But only if he can kill him. I think you'll be pleased with the results, and comforted knowing your money was well spent."

A side door opened and a large muscular man stepped out.

"Let us see what he can do," Yanagisawa then turned to the inmate standing before him and he patted Itona's head once more. "Well, you know the deal. If you can kill him, you'll be free once again, and your prior criminal history will be completely erased. Good luck."

With that he walked out of their line of vision, and Itona turned looking up at the man who was a great deal bigger than him...

Itona stared up at the guy. His expression was as blank as ever.

"Well, no offense kid. But I'd like my freedom back. If killing you means I'll get that, then so be it. Just don't fight me too much, and I'll make your death quick," the man spat.

Koro-sensei frowned. What should he do? It's not like he had the strength to help him...

"Same to you," Itona answered bluntly.

The guy paused for a moment looking confused, and then he laughed. "Are you saying if I don't fight back too much you'll make my death quick. Oh man kid, you're hilarious. It'll be a shame to end you..."

He lunged forward and Itona dodged his punch. Koro-sensei gasped watching, but after a moment he realized Itona was much more skilled than this random inmate. A few more dodges and Itona jumped really high into the air and send his fist flying down at him. The man fell towards the ground, but Itona got there first and kicked him sending him into the exit door denting it.

He straightened up staring down at the man, Koro-sensei flew over to him. He was still breathing.

"Now, to view what you've paid for. If you're easily nauseated I would highly suggest looking away." The voice had come over a speaker in the room. Itona gritted his teeth, knowing what to expect and the next moment a noise came over the speaker and Itona began to scream, he fell to his knees holding his head. His eyes grew dark and started glowing he was shaking. Koro-sensei found the sound made him feel ill and he fell to the floor thinking he might throw up but he watched regardless. Itona went over to the man throwing him back into the center of the room and he started beating him.

"Itona no..." Koro-sensei sighed from his place on the ground. The sound had already stopped but Koro-sensei still felt nauseous and Itona was still on a rampage.

He's going to kill him...

The door burst open and to Koro-sensei's surprise, Terasaka rushed out.

He rushed behind Itona throwing his handcuffed arms around his toros he pulled him back. "Itona! Don't let a stupid sound wave drive you crazy!" he snapped using every bit of strength he had to hold him. "THIS CAN'T CONTROL YOU..."

Itona reached back running his fingernails down Terasaka's face, his legs kept doing their best to try and kick him. "YOU'RE STRONG ITONA!" he yelled in his ear. "YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! SO DON'T LET IT TAKE YOU OVER!"

Itona started shaking horribly, Koro-sensei wasn't sure if he could hear Terasaka or not, but he was clearly fighting. **  
**

"Youre stronger than this, that's what you want to be right? Strong?" he slowly brought his bound hands back up and over Itona's head so he could reason with him and he turned Itona around to face him. Still shaking he punched Terasaka across the face making him stumble back a bit. A second hit. A third hit.

"YOU'RE STRONG ITONA! But if you ask me, losing your mind over a little sound is about as weak as you can get! Don't let those guys control you! You can fight th—"

Itona suddenly moved with a speed that might have rivaled his own. He swiftly kicked the back of Terasaka's knees to cause him to fall to them.

"Oh no..." Koro-sensei gasped he was expecting a final blow from Itona. Realization that Terasaka might actually die sunk into him. He used all his effort to fly up and he did his best to hurry over. He didn't know what he was going to do to save him, but he hoped an idea would hit him before he got there.

Still shaking, Itona walked back in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Hit me all you want if that makes you feel better, just do it as the Itona we all kno—"

Itona tugged pulling him close and suddenly he kissed him.

"Uh..." Koro-sensei stopped and sunk back to the ground covering his eyes. "It's okay students, I didn't see a thing!"

After a bit he dared to peekout from behind his limbs to find that Itona had pulled back. "Man, You suck at kissing."

And then all hell broke lose. Yanagisawa had rushed out to talk to the investors, Takaoka grabbed both of them bringing them back to the room where the other students were located. They were ordered to sit down and be quiet, which they did. A short while later Yanagisawa returned, taking an emergency fire hose he sprayed Itona with it causing him to fall over.

"I have a lot of patience for you brats!" he snapped. "But not when it comes to impressing the investors. You nearly ruined our chance for more funds!"

"HEY!" Terasaka jumped up. "I'm the one who almost ruined your chances! If you want to punish anyone, punish me!"

"Oh don't worry, you both and your two little friends are going into solitary, until I stop being furious with the all of you," he snapped hitting a button on the side of the wall and he called for eight guards, two for each of them.

"Whatever," Terasaka snapped he walked through the puddles towards Itona and made to lean down to help him up, but stopped as soon as he got close. Itona looked as though his skin had been burned. Large patches of his arm and face were red and raw looking. "Itona what..."

He was shaking again. His eyes were staring straight ahead, determined not to show how much pain he was in.

Koro-sensei understood almost immediately. Itona either had a similar reaction that he had to water, but because he had no protective mucus (like he had) it did not stop the water from affecting his skin, and from the look of it, it seemed to affect him worse.

"Hey, what the hell is in that water!?" Terasaka snapped.

Yanagisawa launched into the explanation he had already come to realize, and pretty soon the guards came and took Itona and the others away. He followed them of course. Terasaka and the other two were placed in the same solitary containers that he had come to know but Itona had been taken down another hallway.

It was the kind of decision no one ever wanted to have to make. His students were being divided and he could not follow them all. _Damn_... He choose to follow Itona. Mostly because the scientists in the other area would put sensors on them to monitor their vitals. So, hopefully they wouldn't let them die. As for Itona he had no clue where he was headed so he hurried off following him.

Itona was taken to a room with a circular grate and two pillars on each side. Koro-sensei didn't notice the chains on these pillars until Itona was forced to his knees on it, his shirt was pulled off and the chains were placed on his wrists.

Just what were they doing to him... But this became apparent when one of the scientists flipped a switch and and water started pouring on his head, he winced immediately.

"It's been awhile since you've been here hasn't it? I'll be back tomorrow to see if you've learned your lesson," Yanagisawa explained before flipping the lights off and leaving with the other scientist. The only bit of light in the room was the small lights on the different computers in the room.

This was different than the other kid's solitary. Enduring heat, and cold, while painful and torturous. It was probably still better than this. For Itona this was just a steady and constant stream of pain. He could hear the wound of the water and the sound of Itona pulling on his chains in an effort to escape, but he clearly couldn't break free. He gave up quickly choosing to kneel there as still as possible to try and prevent any unnecessary pain.

He went over to the computer system in an effort to push down the button that would unlock him. But he didn't even have enough strength to push the buttons. Koro-sensei sat down on the keyboard frowning. What was he supposed to do... This was pathetic...

Itona gasped in pain, and Koro-sensei floated up again barely making out his silhouette in the dark. Maybe he could keep the drops from the shower head off of him. He flew over in an attempt to do just that only. The drops of water that were falling down basically seemed like some were throwing a building made of water down on his head and the second he was in range of it he found he had to dodge it like his life depended on it! And then...

SPLASH! One of the building sized water droplets collided with him and he was send down through the grate where he fell into a whirl of water. Violently he was swept around the piping. Left and Right for the longest time until.

Sunlight!

He had been spat out a drainage pipe into the open air. Hurrying, he started heading back to the Facility when he stopped. Wait a minute... Now was his chance. It was as good a chance as any. He knew he couldn't leave his student's sides willingly but here he was having been forcefully sent out. He knew he should fly back in and see what if anything he could do to assist them, but at the same time... He knew he couldn't do much more than keep them alive, and what they needed was to escape!

"I'm so sorry students," he said aloud. "But please, look after yourselves until I return!"

With that he took off back towards the field where he had been killed. He needed to be stronger. So he searched, collecting more of himself and adding the memories of those cells to his own. He was getting anxious though. He searched a whole day and still handn't found nearly enough. He was still quite minute but he tested his strength out and kicked a tree branch which he was able to make fall to the ground. Well, it was better than nothing. Koro-sensei hurried back to check on his students. It was a long flight, he may still have super speed at this size, but because of the size it still took him some time to get there. By the time he had found and entrance to the building and had made his way to the gym he gasped upon seeing Chiba aiming a gun at Rinka who had an apple on her head some impossible feet away.

"What are they doing!?" he gasped hurrying forward. He heard the shot, just seconds after Takaoka had knocked the gun in Chiba's hands. He could see the bullet. To him the bullet seemed to be the size of a mountain darn near, and it was heading for Rinka's face.

He put everything he had into kicking the bullet out of the way, he didn't have time to see where it would land, and sadly... He hadn't kicked it hard enough to avoid her, but rather just down far enough to hit her arm instead. Her scream pierced him, and she fell clutching her arm.

"Rinka," he flew over seeing the blood seep through the fingers of her clenched hand. "Rinka I'm so sorry..."

"You asshole! You—" Chiba was shouting from off in the distance.

"CHIBA!"

Rinka clammored to her feet, picking up the apple as she did so. She placed it on her head. Koro-sensei had never he seen her look so angry.

"Just do it!"

"Rinka... No. Look at you—"

"JUST DO IT!" her voice had cracked.

After a bit of hesitation, Chiba lined up for another shot.

"NO CHIBA! I BARELY BLOCKED THAT ONE!" Koro-sensei had yelled at the top of his lungs, but if he had hopped his being slightly larger would have helped his ability to have the others hear him, that came crashing down in the next second. It seems they still couldn't hear him.

Takaoka made lining up his shot hard for Chiba, Koro-sensei stayed near Rinka preparing himself to block the next bullet if it were to miss again. Then in the next moment Chibi aimed at Takaoka making him hesitate, that moment of catching him off guard gave Chiba the time to hold his gun out and fire. The bullet didn't need to be blocked this time, it hit the apple on her head shattering it. She sunk down to the ground looking hurt, relieved, and terrified all at the same time.

Then she got up grabbing some of the remnants of the apple before she made her way back to the ground from the top of the obstacle course, which was hard to do with only one working hand full of apple, but eventually she managed to find a way.

Thank God for Miss Irina who after a bit had come in asking for Rinka.

"Well hello," Takaoka walked over to her grinning. "They had told me you two came to work here. Well then, we should be willing to at least be friends."

He held out his hand towards hers and she ignored it completly by turning to Rinka again, "Rinka come with me now."

Rinka came forward.

"You're going to want to have her escorted by guards. These kids are being trained to kill, you never know what they might do," Takaoka teased, even though he knew full well no one in the class would do such a thing.

"I'll take my chances," she snapped looking at him with such distaste.

She headed towards the door and used her hand print to open it. Rinka clutched her arm the whole time she walked with her, as though trying to ensure it moved as little as possible. The second they were out and the doors had closed behind them Rinka started to fall. Karasuma had been waiting on the other side of the door and he caught her easily.

Koro-sensei sighed in relief. She was with them now, so she would be alright.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mr. Karasuma," she smiled. "Hey, how have you been?"

"Not as good as you clearly," he teased grinning. He pulled her good arm over her shoulder. By this time her blood was dripping on the floor. "C'mon my office is closest."

"We'll need to get the bullet out," Miss. Bitch explained. "Don't worry, we'll put you out and—"

They stopped. Rinka looked up.

Yanagisawa was standing a little ways down the hall grinning. "Rinka, what is your number?"

"You asshole..." Koro-sensei didn't like to cuss in front of his students, but... hell she couldn't hear him anyway. He wanted so much to just end this guy, but... what sort of example would that set for his students. He didn't want them to think him a murderer, especially after telling them their was no reason to kill another. That powers such as these should be used to help people...

"You're going to do that now! Are you fucking kidding me!" Karasuma snapped. "Look at her!"

"..." Rinka stared at him.

"Just tell him your number," Miss. Bitch urged.

"..."

"Rinka!" Karasuma snapped.

"Oh good, I was hoping she wouldn't give it up too easily. Bring her to her room. I will remove the bullet for her."

"Like hell!" Karasuma glared. He looked so angry.

"Now now, don't lose your temper. My good graces are the only things that allow you and your little tramp to stay here," Yanagisawa explained.

"TRAMP!" Miss. Bitch snapped looking thoroughly offended.

"And if you want any chance of helping the children escape later, you'll need to be here. Won't you?" he asked grinning.

Koro-sensei frowned. So he knew why they were there. Yet instead of just sending them packing he choose to let them stay, almost as if he wanted them to try and bust the children out.

"So unless you want to be fired, bring her."

"It's okay," Rinka whispered to him. "Let's go."

Rinka was latched down to the bed rock hard bed she would sleep on. She was clenching her teeth to stop herself from screaming out as Mr. Yanagisawa dug into her arm with a scalpel and operating scissors, being not too gentle. "Now what is your number?"

Koro-sensei had flown over to her wound, he wasn't even trying to help her, or to find the bullet at this point. It appeared his only goal was causing as much pain as possible.

"Ghhnnnn," she clenched turning away so as to not look at him.

"Come now... you're making Karasuma upset..."

Indeed he looked pissed and he spat his retort, "You ass hole, at least let me give her something for the pain!"

"Well that wouldn't be the point then would it. What if she gets caught behind enemy lines? And gets tortured to reveal state secrets? That's what the number is the information she needs to hide, and how on earth do you expect her to be strong enough to endure if she's had no practice in doing so?" he asked calmly. "Come now Rinka, just say your number."

"Nynnn," she winced as he stuck the knife in deeper.

"Alright then," he said smiling. "You win..."

With that he yanked the bullet from her arm and she gasped audibly from the pain of it. He let the bloody bullet fall onto a tray he had near him before getting up from the seat he was in. He walked over to Karasuma. "Go ahead and bandage her up, but she'll never be able to use that arm again."

Rinka had heard those words and her eyes widened. That arm was her gun wielding hand. She would never be able to shoot again...

The second the doors closed her tears broke the dam of her pride and flowed down her face. Karasuma was at her side in a second.

Frowning Korosensei placed a limb on her neck and used a frequency to calm her, he had used it on Nagisa before, and the calming feeling paired with her exhausted mind and body made her fall asleep. He didn't actually know a frequency to make the students fall asleep, but he supposed if they were calm enough perhaps they would just fall unconscious on their own.

"Rinka, I'll give you something for the pain now. I... I'm so sorry this happ—"

He noticed that she was out then and Karasuma took a small step back staring down at her, "Damn it..."

"How pathetic..." he sighed to himself as Miss. Bitch entered looking worried. "What kind of teacher am I... That I can't protect my own students. I can't do the last thing he asked of me..."

Koro-sensei looked up at him. "You are," he answered. Still more than aware that he couldn't hear him.

A few days later Irina took some of Rinka's blood telling her they were going to examine it under a microscope, and upon hearing that Koro-sensei grinned. AT LAST! He had a way to speak to them, a way for them to see him! So he followed Miss. Irina after she took the vial and Rinka had gone back to class.

She brought it to Karasuma placing a small bit of it on a slide and he slipped under the cover moving the blood a bit to each corner of the slide so it wouldn't completely flatten him and he could use the blood to communicate.

 _...and that's how I got here_ , Korosensei added. He had severely condensed down the memories of the last month or so as that would have been much too much to write in blood on a small slide.

"You've been here," Irina looked almost like she was going to cry. "This whole time..."

"So you need to gather more cells so we can break them out of here. Alright... take each night and go gather them up. In the meantime, I found a way to hack the video feed of each of their rooms so I'll watch over them at night," Karasuma explained.

 _Thank you so much!_

He wrote quickly and started bowing in appreciation.

Now that he was back, they clearly had a fighting chance...

* * *

Ritsu had only attended gym that one day and then she had been missing again until today. Nagisa took a rare opportunity of Takaoka being clear on the other side of the room to talk to her.

"Ritsu, what are you now?" Nagisa asked her curiously.

"I am human!" she said happily. "Just like you Nagisa!"

"Uh... I meant, how do you have a body now? Is it all a bunch of robot parts?"

"No, it's flesh and blood silly," she answered happily.

"Flesh and blood... How is that possible?" Nagisa frowned. He hated to imagine that Yanagisawa had the ability to actually create people. Such technology would lead to no good in his hands.

"I was given a body donated to Mr. Yanagisawa."

"A donated body?" Some of the other students seemed to be listening now and they scooted closer to hear her.

"A young girl tragically died, she had a brain tumor. But her body was perfectly functional. Since she her remains were donated an electronic brain with my thoughts and memories was placed in her body and this allows me to move around!"

"That's pretty high tech stuff mixing biology with tech parts," Itona said walking up behind her. "See if I can be there the next time they open your brain, I'd kind of like to see that..."

"Itona!" snapped Manami. "Show some compassion!"

Itona stared at her as though he didn't quite understand what she was asking.

"Ritsu!" Takaoka called and she jumped to her feet. "Coming Daddy!"

He started instructing her on running the obstacle course.

"Well," Karma frowned. "I imagine a collection of biologically based robots that can be programmed for any personality in the world would probably be pretty popular."

"Imagine having soldiers you could just download into a new body any time the other one got destroyed. The possibilities of such technology would be endless," Itona looked completely interested in the idea.

Suddenly, their was an ear splitting scream. Everyone looked up in the direction it came from and they saw Ristu had fallen on her knees. She appeared to have cut open her hand on a screw that was haphazardly sticking out on the obstacle course. They all rushed over, and she continued to wail. Tears streamed down her face. Rinka hadn't made this much noise when she was shot, and this wasn't even that big of a cut.

"C'mon Ritsu, it's not that bad," Terasaka explained.

"Yeah, it's okay. Don't cry," Manami tried to console her and only made her scream and cry more.

Then suddenly Nagisa understood. "She's never felt pain before."

Everyone looked in his direction. That would make sense. To someone who has never felt pain, this was probably quite agonizing for her.

Justice took off his sock and had her clutch it in her hand to help the bleeding.

"There there, you're okay..." Toka said patting her head.

She had stopped screaming by this point but the tears were still flowing.

"Let's get back to work already!" Takaoka demanded, grinning evilly. Nagisa and the others helped her back to the mat while the next group got up to run the obstacle course.

"Ow," Ritsu cried looking down at her hand. "It hurst so much! Nagisa make it stop!"

"Uh, it will stop," he tried to assure her. "It'll just take awhile..."

She turned back to her hand continuing to cry profusely.

How do you explain to someone who has never felt pain, what pain is... If only Koro-sensei were here, he would have something much more consoling to say.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Most of this chapter was a flashback. BUT! Koro-sensei is finally back and ready to help them fight! Will they be able to escape? Who knows. XP**

 **In response to a reviewer and everyone who is upset about the recap:**

 **Yes this was a recap. I wanted to show certain events, create the realization that he was there in every chapter. Which is why I combined it with new scenes never shown previously as well as moments already seen. Like when movies go back through previous scenes to show what actually happened and it's much harder to do with the written word, I'll admit. But you can't alter those scenes too much because it would be confusing, personally, I really think the readers would have been very confused to read the recapped scenes with it having been completely edited because then people would have wondered why Koro-sensei didn't hear what was actually said or see what actually occurred. It took me a good number hours to go back through and decide which scenes I thought were important. And I added a number of new scenes in an effort to break up the monotany of it. Maybe I didn't include enough new scenes to achieve that goal.**

 **For any readers who were disappointed with this chapter. I do apologize. Next chapter will not recap. So I hope you all enjoy that one better.**


End file.
